Love Life
by nolasan
Summary: Love life Hanya sekilas cerita tentang kehidupan 2 rumah tangga. Yang satu kehidupan rumah tangga yang full of romantic, yang satu full of chaotic. Mereka semakin ancur nan caur. Kagafem!Kuro, Akafem!Furi . T . Family,Humor and Romance. Here! the chap 7's up guys! Happy pocky daaaay
1. Chapter 1

Love Life

Ini tetang kisah kehidupan sepasang cucu adam dan hawa. Kehidupan bersama selama 5 tahun yang tak pernah bisa diam dan tenang.

"aw aw aw sakit!"

Slap!

Sebuah pukulan telak di paha sang surai _maroon_ yang terlihat berantakan.

"Tetsu! Kau—"

"diam Taiga- _kun_ "

"kau bisa mengobati tidak?! Mau membunuhku?"

"ya, lalu aku akan mengambil semua warisanmu"

"kau seperti tante matre!"

"siapa peduli"

Ya, ini argumen yang ke berjuta kalinya. Masalah sepele bisa mereka jadikan masalah besar yang luar biasa. Mereka selalu mencari titik masalah di pembicaraan. Hm...keluarga ini jauh dari kata ideal. Benar benar kacau, mungkin yang akan menjadi tetangga mereka nanti akan sangat kerepotan.

Saat ini kita sedang berada di kediaman keluarga kecil Kagami. Rumah yang dia beli 3 tahun lalu hasil bekerja menjadi romusha di kantor ayahnya. Selama satu tahun dia dan istrinya—Tetsuya harus tinggal di Amerika. Tepatnya di rumah utama keluarga Kagami, dimana semua anggota keluarga besar Kagami tinggal. Tetsuya sempat pusing karena hampir semua anggota keluarga bersurai merah. Dan setengah tahun kemudian mereka pindah ke Jepang karena Taiga mendapat panggilan pekerjaan dari kampung halaman mereka—Jepang.

"TETSU! SAKIT!" ini dia sang kepala keluarga. Kagami Taiga. Usianya sudah 29 tahun menjelang 30 tapi sifatnya benar-benar kekanakan dan suka mengomel. Tsk! Kepala keluarga yang buruk!. Eits tunggu dulu, jangan berpikiran yang jelek tetang si Grumpy man ini, dia ini malah bisa dikatakan suami ideal loh. Dia pandai membersihkan rumah, perhatian,baik,pekerja keras bahkan bisa memasak dengan baik. Tetsuya saja merasa kalah.

"lemah" dan ini si ibu keluarga yang _expresionless_. Kagami Tetsuya. _Maiden name_ -nya Kuroko. Suaminya biasa memanggilnya Tetsu atau Tet- _chan_ kalau sedang manja—ada maunya. Usianya satu tahun lebih muda dari Taiga. Dia tipe ibu rumah tangga yang pendiam, tak suka banyak bergosip tapi mulutnya sangat ember. Dia dapat menyebarkan 1 gosip hanya dengan 2 kalimat. Jangan pernah sembunyikan apapun darinya, Tetsu sudah tau segalanya. Selalu menyikapi segala hal dengan kepala dingin. Rasa sayangnya pada Nigou (anjing jantannya) melebihi rasa sayangnya dengan suaminya. Sekian.

Kediaman mereka cukup jauh dari pusat kota dan tak terlalu bising oleh derit kereta, mobil atau kendaraan lainnya.

Dan kabarnya. Mereka akan punya tetangga sebentar lagi. Tetangga satu halaman rumahnya.

Ya ada dua rumah dalam 1 halaman yang luas ini. Pemilik sebelumnya dari rumah sebelah sudah pindah ke kota Fukuoka dua minggu lalu. Taiga bersyukur tetangga sebelahnya pindah. Mengapa?

Ya...karena tetangganya itu seorang pemuda yang suka sekali menggoda Tetsu. Walaupun Tetsu tak merespon tetapi tetap saja wanita itu memberikan senyum terindah pada pemuda bahkan sering mampir kesana untuk membagi kue atau berbagi cerita karena mereka punya peliharaan dengan spesies sama. Dia cemburu tau!. _Ow How sweet!_

Taiga menghela nafas lega saat istrinya selesai mengobati (menyiksa) kakinya yang terluka. Salahkan pengemudi mengantuk itu tadi pagi. Akibatnya dia tertabrak (untung tidak mati, karena jalan licin jadi dia hanya tergelincir di atas es) dan tidak jadi berangkat kerja dan harus mengambil cuti 2 hari. Berlebihan! Dia hanya punya luka di lutut dan lecet di siku!. Dasar, berbadan besar tapi lemah.

"Tetsu..." Taiga merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Tetsu.

"hm?istirahatlah"

"temani aku disini"

"baiklah"

Tetsuya mengecup kening suaminya sekilas kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak agar suaminya cepat tertidur. Dengan begini tak ada lagi bayi besar yang .

Kehidupan mereka...tak buruk bukan?

Love Life

Nola

Disclaimer: Fujimaki T- Kuroko No Basuke's

perhatian: mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kata, penulisan atau sebagainya. Ini saya buat terinspirasi film yang saya tonton di N*t, kalian taulah pasti ya. Dan, terinspirasi dari cek cok yang pernah saya lihat di kehidupan nyata :v

Warning: Sho-Ai/Yaoi, Ngasal, typos?, Switchgender.

enjoy

Love Life

Pagi ini tepat di musim semi bulan pertama—Maret—dimana _say goodbye to winter_. Pagi yang sangat cerah dimana tak ada lagi angin dingin menghalau aktivitas mereka. Musim semi pada hakikatnya identik dengan 'bunga sakura' ah ya, bunga sakura yang mulai muncul.

Tetapi pagi yang hangat ini tak begitu diindahkan oleh pasangan _chaos_ kita. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taiga dan _Tet_ -chan? Ah yaampun.

"Tetsuuuu!" Taiga menjerit dari lantai atas. Memanggil istrinya yang sedang memasak.

Tetsuya yang paling tidak suka keributan di pagi pagi hari itu merasa jengkel, suaminya pagi-pagi sudah teriak-teriak. Apa dia tarzan?! Apa ini hutan?!

"APA?!" sahut Tetsuya keras.

"pin dasiku hilang!"

"cari saja dul—"

"tidak ada"

Tetsuya menghela nafas. Suaminya itu ternyata selain bodoh,tidak peka dan menjengjelkan, ternyata dia juga buta padahal bisa melihat. Mungkin mata aslinya ada di dengkul.

Dimatikannya kompor kemudian naik ke atas tangga. Menuju kamar mereka.

Segera dia masuk tanpa bicara dan mencari pin yang dicari Taiga.

Matanya melotot ganas saat menemukan pin berwarna silver di nakas. Pelototan ganas yang dia tujukan pada Taiga tak diindahkan, orang itu malah terlihat senang dan fokus pada pin. Sial! Dia diacuhkan.

"woa, kau hebat. Aku saja tidak ketemu tadi" ujar Taiga membangga-banggakan istrinya.

Tetsuya menghembuskan nafas berat dan _rolling eyes_

"kau mencari pakai mulut, makanya tidak ketemu" ujar Tetsuya sarkastik.

Setelah pintu kamar tertutup. Taiga mengedipkan mata bingung

"ha?aku kan mencari pakai mata. Memang mulut bisa melihat?!"

Kemudian Taiga mengomel sendiri kenapa istrinya itu bicara melantur.

Entah dia polos atau bodoh. Yang jelas—ah sudahlah, kesal juga lama lama berurusan dengan Taiga.

Lama dia mematut pada cermin. Entah apa yang diperhatikan. Mungkin mengecek apakah dia sudah rapi atau belum, sudah tampan atau belum. Sudahlah Taiga, ingat istri, tak usah banyak gaya.

"Taiga, sarapan!" ujar Tetsuya dari lantai bawah. Kelihatannya dia sudah terlanjur kesal dengan Taiga. Moodnya benar-benar jelek pagi ini. Ugh _you're such a moodbreaker_ , Taiga.

" _Coming, Dear_ "

Hah astaga. Bisakah mereka tidak berkelahi, atau berteriak di pagi hari?. Hei, cobalah untuk be romantis ria di pagi hari.

"Tsk, Tetsu bahkan tak pernah memberiku _morning kiss_ lagi"

Ooh... _poor_ Taiga.

Love Life

Krasak! Srak! Bruk!

"aww..."

Suara gaduh dari arah sebelah membuat Tetsuya terganggu, dia sedang menulis surat untuk mantan anak didiknya di Teiko _elementary school_ , ya dia dulunya seorang guru namun sejak menikah, Taiga menyuruhnya untuk berhenti dan fokus untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Maka untuk tetap terhubung dengan anak didiknya, Tetsuya membuat surat dan mengirimkannya ke sana. Terlihat ketinggalan jaman memang karena bisa saja dia menelpon. Tapi dengan surat itu lebih berkesankan?

Penasaran dengan Siapakah gerangan yang membuat kegaduhan di hari mulai malam begini?. Tetsuya pun mengintip dari arah jendela.

Matanya menyipit karena jarak pandang yang cukup jauh.

"oh!"

Sepertinya itu tetangga baru.

Tetsuya pun segera keluar dan menghampiri.

" _konbawa_ "

"huaa! Astaga!"

Seorang wanita manis bersurai coklat keriting gantung terkejut dengan kehadiran Tetsuya yang tiba tiba dan hampir menjatuhkan buku-buku tua yang di bawanya. Untung Tetsuya segera membantu menahan agar tak terjatuh. Sekarang Tetsuya merasa sedikit keren.

" _a...arigato_ " ujarnya gugup. Menurut analisis Tetsuya, sepertinya orang ini tidak pandai bersosialisasi. Hmm...baiklah Tetsuya akan mengajak orang ini untuk menjadi temannya. Pasalnya dia sangat kesepian setelah Mahiro—tetangganya dulu, pindah keluar kota.

"perlu bantuan?"

"ah eh...uh, boleh. _A...arigato gozaimas_ " wanita ini begitu kikuk. Bahkan tangannya sampai gemetaran. Hei, wajah Tetsu tak seperti hantu kan? Iya kan?

Tetsu pun membantu wanita yang baru saja dia tau namanya Kouki, dengan mengangkat dan memindahkan barang dari mobil ke dalam rumah. Sempat terkesima dengan banyaknya buku-buku tua dan buku filsofi yang dia bawa. Mungkin sesekali dia harus pinjam buku kemari.

Dia pikir Kouki tinggal sendiri, ternyata tidak. Pasalnya sedari Tetsu melihat dan hadir disini, tak ada orang lain selain Kouki dan dirinya.

Begitu figura kecil di letakkan di nakas ruang tengah. Tetsu mengangguk. Ternyata sudah menikah. Karena jika dilihat-lihat, Kouki ini masih kelihatan terlalu muda untuk menikah. Lagi pula kemana suaminya? Mengapa di saat repot begini suami Kouki tak turut turun tangan? Kejam! Kalau Tetsuya jadi Kouki, mungkin si suami sudah habis dibantai.

Tsk, dia jadi ingat kejadian tadi pagi.

Setelah hampir semua barang di pindahkan ke dalam rumah, Tetsuya mengajak Kouki mampir kerumahnya untuk makan kue dan minum teh. Pekerjaan ini melelahkan.

"ah, jadi kau baru menikah 2 bulan lalu?" Tetsuya mengangguk paham. Hmm... pantas saja wajah wanita ini masih segar, kalau saja pernikahannya menginjak usia 1 tahun, Tetsuya rasa wajah itu akan menjadi seperti wajahnya. Depresi.

"um...kami memutuskan untuk tinggal disini karena jaraknya tak jauh dari kantor Sei" Kouki menggaruk pipinya kikuk, rasanya aneh berbagi cerita dengan orang yang dia baru kenal. Apalagi dengan seorang wanita yang bicaranya datar-datar saja ini, dia merasa di introgasi.

"ah, kau pindah karena pekerjaan. Kurasa suami mu itu orang yang err...super sibuk" ujar Tetsu sedikit memelankan suara dan berhati-hati bicara. Takut takut istri orang marah, rumahnya yang kena teror.

Air muka Kouki berubah senantiasa mengingat suaminya yang memang super sibuk itu. Ya, suaminya sejak mereka awal menikah memang jarang dirumah karena sibuk bekerja sana sini. Hah, sulit juga menjadi istri _workaholic_.

Tetsu yang merasa bersalah karena ucapannya tadi kini duduk mendekat. Menepuk-nepuk paha Kouki menenangkan.

"hei, kau tau?suami super sibuk itu biasanya berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk istrinya. Jadi, jangan pernah kecewakan suami mu, oke?"

Wajah Kouki berbinar dengan semu di pipi. Dia merasa kagum dengan Tetsuya. Mungkin dia harus sesekali konsultasi dengan Tetsuya.

" _Hai_ ' Kagami- _san_!"

Ketika Tetsuya mengecek jam kepulangan Taiga, tak lama suara pintu terbuka dan ucapan ' _tadaima_ ' terdengar. Taiga sudah pulang.

"Tetsu...aku lapar dan apa tetangga—" seketika keluhannya terhenti saat melihat sesosok lain selain istrinya dirumah. Wow siapa gerangan?

Melihat ada Taiga datang, Kouki bangkit dan _ojigi_ sopan. Kemudian Tetsuya saling memperkenalkan keduanya.

"ah jadi kau tetangga baru, ngomong-ngomong barangmu masih ada diluar, tak takut di curi?" tanya Taiga seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Sesekali melirik _cookies_ di meja.

"haha tidak, barang diluar hanya tinggal barang interior besar saja, pencuri tak mungkin kuat"

"hee...benar jug—aw sakit tetsu" Taiga mengerang sakit saat punggung tangannya dipukul hingga berbunyi nyaring oleh istrinya sendiri. Seketika Kouki melotot sekali.

"jangan sentuh makanan sebelum kau mencuci tangan"

"tsk, merepotkan, lagi pula perut yang mengatur, aku tak akan sakit perut" ujar Taiga nekat mencomot cookies. Sebelum masuk kemulut, Tetsuya langsung mencubit pinggangnya. Hei! Itu gambaran buruk untuk pengantin baru. Seketika Tetsuya sadar dan menghentikan tindak anarkisnya.

Memperhatikan keduanya membuat Kouki terkekeh. Lucu ya, mereka berdua.

kala itu juga ponsel Kouki berbunyi.

"maaf Kagami- _san—moshi-moshi_? Sei? Ada apa?"

Oh suaminya, ujar Tetsu dalam hati. Dan mendiamkan Taiga yang banyak bertanya. Suasana hening tanpa halau suara lain.

 _' kudengar dari Akise kau sudah memindahkan sebagian barang'_

"heum, Kagami- _san_ membantuku dia _onee-san_ sebelah rumah" ujar Kouki _excited_. Suaminya harus mengenal Tetsuya dan Taiga. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika mereka bisa berkumpul bersama.

 _'kau tidak boleh kelelahan, sayang. Aku sudah memanggil yang lain untuk memindahkan barang_ '

"kita akan merepotkan Akise- _san_ —"

 _'sudah tugasnya Kouki, sekarang kamu dimana?'_

"di rumah Kagami-san, tetangga sebelah rumah"

 _'aku kesana—pip'_

Sambungan terputus.

Semua pasang mata fokus ke arah ponsel.

"Suamimu?" tanya Taiga yang langsung disikut oleh Tetsuya. Dasar tidak sopan!

Kouki mengangguk seraya bersemu.

"dia bilang, dia akan kemari sebentar lagi"

Wah, tipe suami cekatan ya. Ketika mendapat lirikan mata _'lihat-contoh-suaminya'_ dari istrinya, Taiga segera mengalihkan pandangan dan pura-pura tak tau.

Ketiganya membunuh waktu dengan berbincang dengan di sela perkelahian Taiga dan Tetsuya sambil menunggu kedatangan suami penasaran bagaimana rupa suami Kouki, dia pun mulai membanding-bandingkan ketampanannya dengan suami orang.

Ting tong

Ah itu dia!

Kouki pun izin permisi untuk membuka pintu tapi di cegat oleh Tetsuya. Sangat tidak sopan jika pemilik rumah tidak membukakan pintu untuk tamu.

Ceklek

"Selamat malam _Oku-sama,_ maaf mengganggu anda"

"e..eh?s...selamat malam"

Tetsuya terkejut ketika melihat seorang pria tinggi, bermata tajam,berahang tegas dan tentunya tampan sedang membungkuk hormat dan memanggilnya _Oku-sama_. Apa dia suami Kouki? Sungguh?!

"apa Kouki- _san_ berada di sini?"

Sikap sopannya membuat Tetsuya bersemu. A...astaga dia sampai lupa kalau dia sudah punya suami. Ya ampun. Suami orang membuatnya lupa diri.

"u...uhm, dia ada di dalam. Silahkan masuk"

"maaf mengganggu"

Astaga suaranya sexy sekali.

Begitu melihat Tetsuya membawa seorang pria masuk. Kouki segera berdiri dari duduknya sedangkan Taiga; dia yang tadinya tertawa dalam diam dan wajahnya berbinar sok tampan kini menundukan wajahnya. Suram. Sial! Dia kalah tampan.

"Kouki- _san_ , selamat malam"

"—Se—"

 _'sudah kuduga itu suaminya!_ '—Tetsuya masih berdiri di tempatnya, di samping pria tampan tadi.

 _'brengsek, bagaimana kalau Tetsuya jatuh cinta padanya?!_ '—suara hati Taiga. Biarkan saja, dia sedang depresi.

"Akise- _san_? Dimana Sei- _kun_?"

Kouki berbisik pelan yang juga di balas bisik oleh pria tersebut.

"ah Seijuuro- _sama_ sedang bicara dengan Tanaka- _san_ , nanti menyusul kemari"

"lalu kau sedang apa disini?"

"Seijuuro- _sama_ memerintah saya untuk melihat keadaan anda"

"terimakasih Akise- _san_ tapi—"

"ekhem"

"Taiga!"

"o...oh maafkan aku, Akise- _san_ ini Kagami Tetsuya dan suaminya Kagami Taiga"

Kouki memperkenalkan mereka dengan sopan. Begitu banyak pujian yang di selipkan Kouki sehingga membuat keduanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Senang juga punya tetangga yang seperti ini.

"dan ini..."

Taiga mengepalkan tangannya sedangkan Tetsuya merapatkan bibirnya. Penasaran.

"Tohsaka Akise, Sekretaris suami-ku"

Eh?

"senang bertemu dengan anda Kagami Tetsuya- _san_ , Kagami Taiga- _san_ " Tuan Sekretaris membungkuk sopan. Senyumnya begitu manis, surai sehitam jelaganya disisir ke belakang dan terlihat elegan. Ya Tuhan! Nyaris sempurna.

"s...senang bertemu dengan anda Tohasaka- _san_ , silahkan duduk"

Taiga melirik istrinya yang roman wajahnya nampak berbeda. Menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mengomel pada Tetsuya di depan tamu.

"terimakasih Kagami- _san_ "

"Tohsaka- _san_ ingin teh?"

 _Apa?! Hei—tetsu! Kau tidak menawari suamimu minum?!_

Tohsaka berbicara menghadap Tetsuya kemudian menggeleng pelan

"maaf, tapi saya tidak akan lama disini" ada gurat khawatir di wajah Tohsaka. Dia seharusnya tak duduk nyaman dan mengobrol apalagi minum teh disini. Apalagi bersama istri _Sachou_.

"aah tidak apa-apa jangan sungkan, tidak akan ada yang marah jika kau disini"

Awalnya dia ingin tetap menolak, tetapi begitu mendapat tepukan Kouki di punggung tangannya membuat Tohsaka terpaksa terima.

" _h...hai'_ terimakasih banyak Kagami- _san_ "

 _Heiiiiii tetsuuuuu!_

.

.

"awalnya kupikir kau suaminya"

Mendengar pernyataan dari Tetsuya membuat Tohsaka terkejut dan sedikit malu. Tangan di balik sarung tangannya sudah berkeringat. Berbicara non formal begini membuatnya gugup.

"ah tentu saja tidak, pendamping Kouki- _sama_ jauh lebih baik diatas saya"

"begitu ya, kenapa kau tidak jadi model saja?"

Mendengar penuturan istrinya membuat Taiga melotot. Lalu apa kalau dia jadi model?! Mau jadi fans nya?

Tohsaka mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya "saya tidak pandai di depan kamera"

Taiga mendengar istrinya mendecak lidah. Walau suaranya kecil tetap saja dia bisa mendengar, apalagi ada perubahan roman jelas di wajah.

Melirik Tohsaka sedang berbincang dengan Kouki, Dia pun menyikut lengan istrinya.

"hei, kau kecewa dia tidak mau jadi model?!"

"kalau iya kenapa? Dia tampan"

"oi, kau sudah punya aku!"

Keduanya tidak sadar kalau mereka sedang di perhatikan oleh eksistensi lain di depan mereka. Yang sedang menertawakan, betapa lucunya saat mereka berbisik argumen.

"Akise- _san_ , dimana Sei?"

"ah maaf Kouki- _sama_ , sepertinya—"

Ting tong

Itu suami Kouki!

TBC

huahahaha apa ini?! haha, saya lagi mood buat yang kayak ginian


	2. Chapter 2

Love Life

Nola

disclaimer: Fujimaki T's Kuroko No Basuke.

perhatian: mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kata atau sebagainya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan diri.

Warning: Sho-Ai/Yaoi, Ngasal, typos?, Switchgender, OOC.

enjoy

Love Life chapter 2

chapter 2: 'Tak kenal Maka tak Sayang'

A: pendapatmu tentang Akashi Seijuuro?

"Nothing special. He's just a red psycho,weirdo and a crazy dumb fu—ack!"

"jaga tata krama mu Taiga-kun,maafkan suamiku Akashi Seijuuro-san"

"santai saja, aku sudah mendapat banyak pujian jadi sedikit celaan tak masalah"

"sudah kubilang dia itu aneh!"

"wah, ada apa ini ramai-ramai?"

Love Life

"uh..."

Suasana mendadak canggung. Aura suami Kouki-san benar-benar err...mengerikan. Tet- _chan_ saja sampai _speechless_ bahkan Kagami yang memang diam sedaritadi menjadi makin diam dan agak gugup, yeah walaupun di dalam hati dia bersorak. _Banzai_! Dia ternyata tak setinggi yang kukira!walau dia tampan sih.

"oh salam kenal Akashi Seijuuro- _san_ , mohon bantuannya" Tetsuya lah yang mengembalikan suasana dengan membungkuk sopan dan di respon anggukan oleh Akashi Seijuuro. _Good job tetsu!_

Diam-diam Tetsuya menyikut Taiga. _Code_. Semoga Taiga paham. Amin.

"o...oh _, I am_ Kagami Taiga, _nice to meet you_ "

 _Damn, Taiga-kun_

Englishnya keluar. Tetsu bakalan marah besar. Taiga melirik istrinya yang ekor sembilannya sebentar lagi keluar. Mampus. Tetsuya bilang tidak sopan berkenalan dengan bahasa Inggris jika bicara dengan orang Jepang. Itu sama saja seperti menghina.

y...yah gimana ya, Taiga kan sudah gugup dia akan mengatakan segala hal yang ada dikepalanya. Selama dia hidup baru kali ini punya tetangga yang formal nan wajah psycho. Takut salah ngomong dianya yang di racun.

" _ah nice to meet you too, Kagami Taiga. I hope we can be a good friend_ "

Taiga tertohok saat mendengar Seijuuro- _san_ berbicara. _Daaaamnn_ keren banget! Udah kaya ngomong sama orang bule.

"um...yap"

"ngomong-ngomong, usia Kagami- _san_ dan Sei- _kun_ itu sama, jadi jangan sungkan ya"

Senyum Kouki buat Taiga _doki-doki_ gak tau diri padahal punya istri. Wajahnya merona menjijikan. Untung tidak ketahuan Seijuuro, kalau ketahuan...BANTAI!

Hening...

Lagi...

"uhm...ini pertama kalinya Sei- _kun_ punya tetangga, jadi...mohon kerja samanya Kagami- _san_ , _onee-san_ " Kouki membungkuk sopan kepada keduanya.

"eh? Serius?"

 _'lah...dia tinggal di hutan emang?sampe gapunya tetangga'_

Taiga dan Tetsu bertukar pandang. Mereka punya pikiran yang sama.

"uhm, kami tinggal agak jauh dari kota"

"ah kami mengerti, kalau begitu jika ada suatu kesulitan, kami selalu ada untuk kalian"

Sebenarnya sih gak ngerti-ngerti amat, Cuma yah biar cepet kelar aja perkenalannya. Lagipula kasian si Akise dari tadi berdiri terus, takutnya kram susah jalan. Siapa coba yang bakal bantuin dia?badan segede dosa begitu. Kalau Kagami pasti _'hell no_!', Tetsuya di eleminasi karena pasti gak sanggup, kalau Kouki... _no comment_ dan...kalo Seijuuro...BANTAI!. Ah Kasian Akise- _san_ , dia musti usaha sendiri.

"mohon bantuannya"

Seijuuro melirik jam di dinding ruang tamu. Sudah nyaris 10.00 malam, tidak sopan bertamu kerumah orang terlalu malam. Kemudian melirik Kouki yang masih asik mengobrol dengan Tuan rumah.

Dengan gerakan pelan tapi pasti, Seijuuro menepuk punggung tangan istrinya yang menoleh dengan sigap.

 _Sudah malam, pulang._

Kouki mengangguk paham ketika melihat tatapan suaminya.

"um...Kagami _nii-san, Onee-san_..."

Love Life

"pagi, Kagami, Kagami- _san_ "

Seijuuro menyapa tetangga sebelahnya yang sedang bersiap jogging pagi. Udara musim begini memang segar sekali untuk olahraga apalagi _jogging_. Dia sendiri keluar jam segini untuk melakukan peregangan, niatnya ingin jogging juga tapi tulang keringnya masih belum terlalu pulih. Kouki bisa marah besar kalau tau dia lari pagi.

"oh, pagi Akashi- _kun_ "

"oi oi panggilan itu membingungkan tau"

Seijuuro melirik manik bara api milik Taiga kemudian melirik arah sepatunya. Benar juga, hmm...Kouki pernah bilang kalau Kagami Taiga itu lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya...tua...tua...

Ah!

"baiklah, Kagami- _san_ untuk Kagami Tetsuya- _san_ dan... _Oyaji_ untuk Kagami Taiga..."

" _WTF_!?"

"pfft" Tetsuya menutup mulutnya dengan lengan untuk menahan tawa, begitu mendapat pendelikan dari Taiga, wajahnya kembali semula tapi masih menyimpan senyum tawa nan menggoda.

 _Oyaji_? Kau serius dengan panggilan yang err... terdengar terlalu tua itu?pftt...HAHAHAHA.

Taiga cemberut, wajahnya makin carut marut. Moodnya benar-benar jelek pagi ini. Salahkan tetangga pria di sebelah itu.

"bercanda _, nii-san_ "

Eh

 _Nii-san_?

Love Life

"Sayang"

Seijuuro memanggil istrinya yang sedang duduk santai sembari membaca majalah ' _Sanrio Strawberry News'_. Memang, istrinya itu tidak pernah bosan dengan majalah dominasi warna pink dengan berbagai macam gambar kekanakan dari Sanrio tersebut. Kebanyakan isinya adalah hal tidak penting.

Panggilan sang suami tak Kouki hiraukan karena sibuk dengan isi majalah tersebut. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi sangat serius dan mengacuhkan Seijuuro. Hmm... _'kacang'_ lagi murah ya.

Karena diacuhkan, Seijuuro mulai memeluk pinggang Kouki dan wajahnya di sembunyikan di ceruk leher istrinya itu.

" _Buncha_ Sayang"

Melirik sekilas pada Seijuuro kemudian kembali membaca majalah.

' _pasti ada maunya deh'_

"hmm, ada apa Sei- _kun_?"

"jalan-jalan yuk"

 _'tuh kan'_

Srek

Kouki menutup majalah kemudian melipatnya dengan rapi.

"malam-malam begini mau kemana? Sei- _kun_ besok tidak kerja?" ujar Kouki perhatian. Tetapi Seijuuro malah berwajah masam.

"Jadi kamu nolak rejeki nih?jarang-jarang loh aku off kerja"

Oh...

Kini Kouki memandang penuh suaminya. Kedua mata mereka bersitatap.

"aku ngerti kalau ini moment yang jarang, tapi...malam begini mau kemana?jangan bilang—"

Sipitan mata curiga Kouki di balas senyum lebar oleh Seijuuro.

"Reuni SMA"

Kan...

Sudah kuduga...

"kenapa gak siang aja? Malam begini waktunya kamu istirahat"

Seijuuro terdiam beberapa saat kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya. Mulai memahami ke khawatiran Kouki terhadapnya. Ponselnya bergetar tanda _Line_ masuk, pasti grup. Seijuuro hanya melihat dari jendela ponselnya.

 **MibuReo**

Sei-chan! Jadi ke Kyoto kan? Jangan lupa bawa Kou-chan kesini loh ya~╰(*´︶...

Kouki yang mengintip isi ponsel Seijuuro langsung bergidik ngeri ketika melihat dn yang tertera disana.

Mibuchi Reo. Alumni Rakuzan yang notabene mantan anggota Basket yang di ketuai suaminya. Kouki rada trauma dengan Mibuchi. Dimata Kouki, Mibuchi mirip dengan betina Karnivora. Ya, dia dulu sempat nyaris diterkam saat memperkenalkan diri di depan teman-teman Seijuuro. Pipinya juga sempat dicubit oleh Hayama. Rasanya pipinya lepas dari wajahnya. Dan tanggapan Seijuuro? _Kouki cepat akrab ya_.

Akrab jidatmu,

Makanya, Kouki selalu takut kalau di ajak Seijuuro reuni.

Tapi Seijuuro tidak pernah mengerti isi hatinya.

Tidakkah dia tau kalau dirinya disana, serasa ada di sarang setan?

" _Buncha_ , Reo mencarimu loh"

Terserah!

"uhm, salam saja ya sama Mibu- _nii_ "

"uhm oke...Reo, Kou—hm...maaf tidak bisa—" Seijuuro menggumam ketika mengetik pesan. Sepertinya kali ini dia tidak akan datang. Kouki sudah melarangnya. Memang, Seijuuro _cukup_ patuh akan larangan yang diberikan Kouki, dia takut kena batunya seperti dulu. Dia pernah mengacuhkan perkataan Kouki ' _Sei-kun! Kamu gak boleh judes sama kucing loh, nanti bisa kena sial'_. Seijuuro pikir Kouki hanya mengarang, ternyata perkataan wanita itu jadi sumpah untuknya, setelah dia menginjak ekor kucing dengan sengaja di hari-hari selanjutnya sial selalu menimpanya.

Mulai dari kejatuhan kotoran burung sampai jas robek di tengah _meeting_. Setelah itu Seijuuro pergi ke kuil untuk berdo'a meminta permohonan maaf pada dewa karena telah menjahati makhluk-Nya.

Setelah chattingan berakhir dengan amukan Hayama dan kekecewaan Mibuchi, Seijuuro meng _lock_ ponselnya.

 _Brak brak_

 _'_ _TETSU! NIGOU GANGGU AKU NIH'_

 _Arf! Arf!_

 _'_ _TETSU! NIGOU JILAT KAKI AKU EWW! Nih jilatin aja bb crea—"_

 _'_ _mau di pisau atau di silet?!'_

Seijuuro mendongakkan kepalanya. Mendengarkan seksama tetangganya yang ricuh itu. Sudah 3 hari mereka tinggal berdampingan dan tetangganya itu selalu saja berisik. Tidakkah mereka tau ini sudah malam?

Kini Seijuuro melirik Kouki yang sedang menonton acara _Thomas and friends_ yang dia rekam tadi pagi. Sudah besar tontonannya tetap tidak berubah ya. Seleranya tetap yang tut tut.

" _Buncha_ , kamu senang tidak tinggal disini?"

Pertanyaan Seijuuro membuat atensi Kouki teralihkan.

"senang kok, ada apa?Sei- _kun_ masih gak punya teman?"

Ekspresi khawatir Kouki cukup membuat bibir suaminya menyungging tipis. Masih mengkhawatirkan itu eh?.

Seijuuro mengusap puncak kepala Kouki pelan

"punya kok, tetangga sebelah kan teman aku"

Kouki cemberut. Tapi kan tidak akrab! "tapi kan—"

" _Buncha_ bilang kalau sudah berkenalan satu sama lain artinya jadi teman kan? Nah aku sudah berkenalan dengan mereka, lagi pula aku punya anak-anak grup yang bisa di ajak _chatting_ "

Ya, anak-anak grupnya itu kadang memang tidak punya kerjaan. Beberapa hari yang lalu Mibuchi mem- _boom_ _chat room_ dengan foto majalah bersampul Kise Ryota dan memaki sewot. Ya, Mibuchi memang agak sirik dengan teman SMPnya itu. Ih! Dia kok mulus banget sih?!, kira-kira begitu. Dan akhir-akhir ini mereka mem- _personal chat_ nya, membicarakan tentang _street basketball_ yang akhir-akhir ini lagi _booming_ di daerah Shinjuku.

"hmph, pokoknya kamu harus sapa-sapa tetangga lain ya, awas kalau kamu judes"

Nah, kalau yang satu ini selalu saja sewot tentang masalah hubungan sosialisasinya dengan orang lain. Kouki Cuma takut Seijuuro gak punya temen,kok. Itu dikarenakan saat di Kyoto sana, Seijuuro memang tidak pernah kenal dengan tetangganya karena wilayah rumah yang agak menjorok ke _horror_ ya wilayahnya.

"iya iya, aku mengerti"

Kouki tersenyum lebar ketika Seijuuro paham maksud perkataannya. Ah, begini kan enak.

"oh iya, tetangga sebelah itu berisik ya. Tidak pagi, tidak malam sama saja"

Mendengar celoteh suaminya buat Kouki terkekeh. Kalau Seijuuro mulai bicara begini, pasti bakalan berakhir dengan 'banding-membandingkan' dirinya dengan orang lain. Sebenarnya itu perilaku jelek sih, tapi terkadang tanggapan Seijuuro sangatlah lucu , hiburan buat dirinya saja sih.

"oh ya?asik dong, rumah gak keliatan terlalu sepi. Lagipula _Onee-san_ dan _Onii-san_ sebelah itu lucu banget ya" Kouki terkekeh geli mengingat perkelahian-perkelahian konyol tetangga sebelahnya itu. Biasanya tiap pagi kalau gak teriak-teriak cari dasi ya rebutan makanan sama peliharaan.

Seijuuro bersandar pada punggung sofa dan mendesah berat.

"mereka itu kaya anak-anak,kita jangan sampai begitu deh"

"hehe iya, kita harus jadi pasangan yang lebih dewasa!"

Begitu pandangan mata mereka bertemu, keduanya terkekeh geli. Seijuuro yang gemas dengan istrinya itu lantas memeluk erat. Aduh, Kouki manis banget sih!. Beruntung Ayahnya mempertemukan dirinya dengan kouki. Ya memang hubungan mereka ini gak di mulai dari nol seperti saling bertemu di suatu tempat atau berpacaran, mereka hanya melakukan masa pendekatan selama 1 bulan. Dirinya dan Kouki dijodohkan demi kepentingan perusahaan,hmm awalnya sih mereka memang musuhan,tidak akrab dan sering berkelahi tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu ke arah pernikahan keduanya mulai saling mengerti dan saling serasa di film-film aja nih.

Kouki bersandar di dada bidang Seijuuro seraya memainkan lengan piyama suaminya.

"Sei- _kun_ , menurut Sei- _kun_ , Kagami _nii-san_ itu bagaimana?"

"bagaimana, gimana?"

"ya pendapat Sei- _kun_ aja"

Seijuuro menjengitkan alisnya. Menghembuskan nafas kemudian menyandarkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Kouki, protes dari sang empunya pun diacuhkan.

"hmm...biasa aja sih, dia Cuma om-om berisik yang takut anjing"

Mendengar pendapat suaminya membuat Kouki cemberut. Ih! Kok gitu sih?! Jelek banget pendapatnya.

Ya elah Kou- _chan_ , pendapat kan bebas.

"Kagami- _nii san_ itu baik tau! Tingkahnya lucu, terus pintar masak lagi!"

"oh ya?masih baik aku kok"

 _Cih! Lucu atau bodoh?_

Seijuuro mulai sewot. Bisa-bisanya Kouki muji-muji suami orang di depannya.

Terakhir kali saat Kouki muji-muji Kise Ryota di depan dirinya. Keesokan harinya sepatu baru merk assic milik Ryota sudah tak ber sol lagi.

"iya!" Kouki mengangguk semangat "apalagi waktu kemarin aku kasih dia _choco ball_ , dia kelihatan seneng banget! Ah aku juga ikut senang!"

Itusih Taiganya saja yang rakus...

Hmm...

Ini kok udaranya kerasa panas sekali ya. Apa tanda mau hujan? Atau tanda gejolak amukan dalam diri Akashi Seijuuro?

Kouki yang tidak menyadari aura satan sudah keluar dari tubuh Seijuuro itu pun masih gencar berceloteh.

"oh iya, kalau Kagami _nee-san_? Dia agak nyeremin ya? Bisa hilang-hilang begitu! Tapi aku senang deh bisa punya teman cerita, aku juga sering konsultasi sama dia"

Untung sudah ganti topik, kalau masih bicara tentang Taiga. Seijuuro gak tau lagi dimana harus sembunyikan seonggok mayat yang segede dosa begitu.

"kalau begitu aku juga turut senang kamu punya teman cerita"

Seijuuro mengelus puncak kepala Kouki sayang.

"Tetsuya- _san_ itu kepala dingin, aku suka kamu berteman sama dia."

"hehe iya, hobinya dia tuh sama kayak aku, jadi ya nyambung aja gitu,oh iya kemarin pagi, _Onee-san_ pinjam buku filsofi punya Sei- _kun_ "

"iya, asal jangan lupa kembalikan aja"

Umm...kalau kembali mengembalikan. _No comment_ ya...

Love life

Kagami Taiga sedang kesana kemari mencari berkas laporan dalam stofmap yang dia letakan di atas meja. Tapi kini raib entah kemana.

Awas saja kalau sempat ini perbuatan Nigou.

Ketika laporan tak ada di manapun, Taiga memutuskan untuk ke kamar. Siapa tau ada di laci nakas.

Brak

Langkahnya terhenti ketika kakinya menendang sesuatu sampai menghantam nakas.

Sebuah buku

 _'_ _philosophy of Naive realism'_

Oh

Pasti milik Tetsu.

Taiga pun memungutnya dan meletakkannya diatas nakas. Tak lupa menempelkan secarik _sticky note_.

 _'_ _kalau pinjam itu dijaga, nanti kalau hilang pasti aku yang kamu marahin'._

Sepertinya mereka memang harus saling mengenal, tetapi tak hanya itu, saling mengerti dan memahami juga bagian aspek dari kehidupan bertetangga.

TBC

See you next time~

Puaaah! Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga. Saya gak pernah sempat selesaikan ini cerita karena banyaknya tugas dan kegiatan sekolah saya atas keterlambatan ini. Ini saya selesaikan kebut semalam. Dan ini dia akhirnya, jadi mohon maaf kalau tidak memuaskan dan berantakan.

Oh iya

Buncha itu panggilan Seijuuro buat Kouki. Yang diambil dari kata Bunny-chan. Ya itu panggilan kalau hubungan lagi mulus aja hoho.

Disini scene trouble maker aka KagaKuro sedikit ya. Iya karena chapter ini memusatkan pada pendapat carut marut dari tetangga baru mengenai mereka.

Makasih juga buat pembaca yang sudah review dan lainnya!

Bubyeee~


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3: For our Kouki

Love Life

Piiiip piiiip piiip

Srak! Klik!

Haaah...

Seorang wanita 25+ kini terbangun dengan surai _super maxi_ berantakan. Padahal dia tidur tenang-tenang saja, tapi rambut sudah seperti diterpa topan saja. Kusut pula. Sepertinya dia butuh bantuan manusia di sampingnya ini untuk merapikan rambut.

Begitu hendak turun dari ranjang, terdengar suara tulang menjerit.

Argh

Punggungnya terasa sakit. Efek pegal mengangkat kardus kemarin rupanya masih terasa sampai sekarang.

Mata sayupnya mulai terbuka lebar ketika kakinya menyentuh lantai kamar. Brr...dingin. Pasti suaminya menurunkan suhu ! sudah diberi tau jangan menyalakan AC terlalu dingin! Memang tidak punya telinga suaminya itu.

Kaki mungilnya menuju arah kamar mandi. Mungkin mandi bisa jadi solusi yang bagus untuk menyegarkan tubuh dan menghilangkan rasa pegal di punggungnya.

"Tetsuuu! Handuknya kok tidak ada?"

Dari arah kamar mandi, Taiga berteriak panik. Ya masa dia harus keluar kamar mandi telanjang tanpa handuk. Malu kali sama Nigou.

Memang. Semua handuk di kamar mandi dicuci oleh Tetsuya kemarin.

Tetsu menghela nafas dan mengambil handuk di lemari. Kemudian kembali ke arah ruang tengah.

"Nigou, berikan ini pada Taiga- _kun_ , aku harus membereskan kamar"

Arf arf!

Nigou menyalak paham dan berlari menuju arah kamar mandi. Namun setelahnya jeritan histeris terdengar dari arah kamar mandi.

 _RIP_ Kagami Taiga.

Pasangan Kagami kini sudah duduk berhadapan di meja makan, uhm ditambah Nigou yang sedang menatap enggan makanan di mangkuknya.

"err,,"

"apa? Nanti sarapannya dingin"

Taiga menatap ragu istrinya. Mau _comment_ takut digampar, dipaksa makan nanti dia bisa muntah ditempat dan akhirnya di gampar juga. Taiga serba salah disini.

Nigou pun sama, hatinya bimbang.

Majikan dan peliharaan (yang terkadang tertukar posisi)nya itu saling pandang. Untuk saat ini mereka punya pemikiran yang sama.

"uhm, kok telur lagi?"

"itu sisa telur semalam yang kamu rebus dan gak habis, daripada dibuang lebih baik dimakan" jawab Tetsuya ala kadarnya seraya meracik teh _earl grey_ yang biasa suaminya itu minum.

"Tapi..."

"Gak ada tapi-tapian"

 _Checkmate._

Taiga hanya bisa meneguk liurnya saat melihat sajian di atas meja. Semua serba telur rebus. Dia sudah eneg. Sungguh menyesal dirinya merebus telur sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menghibur dirinya dari frustasi laporan yang naas jatuh ke genangan lumpur. Sungguh sial harinya.

" _i...ittadakimas_ "

Dengan hati rela dia menyumpitkan telur ke mulutnya. Matanya terpejam karena sudah eneg mengunyah telur.

Bisa-bisa saat dia di toilet untuk buang air, yang keluar bukan _itu_ melainkan berbutir telur. Awawawa Taiga takut.

Setelah Taiga dan Nigou meneteskan darah terakhir perjuangan mereka untuk makan hidangan _special_ telur rebus semalam yang dimasak ulang, akhirnya mereka bebas.

"Tetsu, aku pergi dulu" Taiga memakai sepatu nya dan berdiri tegak hendak membuka pintu.

"Taiga- _kun_! Tunggu sebentar" Tetsu berlari kecil menghampiri suaminya. Kemudian menyerahkan _paper bag._

" _bento_ untuk mu" Tetsu menyerahkan _Bento_ berbungkus _furoshiki_ merah yang diikat apik.

Taiga tersenyum lebar dan mengambil _bento_ dari istrinya, sebelum membuka pintu hendak pergi, Taiga menyempatkan untuk mencium pipi istri tercinta yang kini tersipu merona.

"Aku pergi, _dear_ "

"uhmm...selamat jalan Taiga- _kun_ , hati-hati!"

Setelah menutup pintu, Tetsu mendesah berat. Sempat memandang kosong sekeliling ruangan rumah yang sepi, bahkan Nigou pun main ke rumah Michan (anjing tetangga).Ada rasa sepi di hatinya ketika semua orang pergi dari pandangannya.

Semua kerjaan sudah dia lakukan pagi-pagi tadi. Mungkin pergi main ke rumah tetangga sebelah rumahnya menjadi ide yang bagus.

 _Akashi's_

"Sei- _kun_! Sei- _kun_!" Kouki berlari menuruni tangga menyusul suaminya yang hendak berangkat kerja. Tepat di tangga ke 3 dari bawah, kakinya menyandung kaki lain sehingga tubuhnya limbung. Seijuuro yang melihat istrinya hendak menghantam lantai itu segera berlari dan menangkapnya. Astaga untung saja masih sempat, jika telat 5 detik saja mungkin Kouki sudah menjerit-jerit menangis. Repot jadinya.

Kouki segera berdiri tegak. Tetapi detak jantungnya tak juga berhenti berdebar kencang. Dia hampir mati! Astaga.

"Ya Tuhan! sayang, jangan lari-lari begitu!" Seijuuro mencubit pipi istrinya gemas.

"aw aw sakit!"

Setelah merasa kasihan melihat istrinya kesakitan karena cubitannya. Akhirnya Seijuuro melepaskannya. Setelahnya Kouki berlari menuju meja makan dan memberikan _paper bag_ berisi _bento_.

"buat Sei- _kun_ "

Seijuuro hanya bisa terdiam memandang _bento_ yang dibuat istrinya. Pandangannya kosong.

"Sei- _kun_?"

"ah oh" Seijuuro tersenyum kaku. Seijuuro tidak bisa membayangkan isi _bento_ nya nanti. Ya Tuhaaaan. Semoga bukan nasi yang dibentuk menjadi karakter aneh-aneh cukup dia menanggung malu di kantor karena para karyawan mengetahuinya (terimakasih untuk si mulut ember-Kise Ryota- yang berteriak _excited_ ). _The Hell_!, dia bukan anak Sekolah dasar. Tapi ah istrinya kan sudah capek-capek buat, masa dia mau caci maki?

"T...ter—"

Kouki mencium pipi suaminya kemudian di susul dengan senyum ceria.

"biar Sei- _kun_ semangat!"

Kyuuun...

Seijuuro _goes doki-doki to the max_. Sengaja menggigit bibirnya, menahan diri agar tidak menerkam istrinya pagi-pagi begini. Bisa telat kerja dia nantinya.

" _Thanks, Love_ " Seijuuro memeluk erat istrinya yang masih saja ketawa ketiwi.

"hehe _anytime_ , Sei- _kun_ "

Ah senangnya punya kehidupan rumah tangga seperti ini~ Tidak pagi tidak malam, selalu saja _so sweet so sweet_ -an. Ya, kalau Kouki-nya tidak kumat sih, _so sweet_ aja.

Love Life

BBQ?

" _ne ne Nee-san_ "

"hm?ada apa Kouki- _san_?"

Kouki bangun dari posisi tidurnya yang kini duduk di atas sofa. Surai eboni nya jadi berantakan. Terkadang Tetsu heran, apa Kouki seperti ini juga di depan Seijuuro atau hanya pada dirinya saja.

"ayo buat _barbeque party_ dengan Sei- _kun_ dan _Nii-san_!"

Atensi Tetsu teralihkan. Kini dia menutup buku pinjamannya kemudian memandang Kouki serius.

"Kouki- _san_ , kau tau kan mereka itu orang sibuk?"

Kouki cemberut ketika mendapat pertanyaan yang lebih tepatnya penyataan itu. Seijuuro dan Taiga memang suami super sibuk. Berangkat pagi pulang malam. Rumah ini rasanya hanya untuk singgah saja.

"ugh, kapan ya mereka libur?" Kouki menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Wajahnya cemberut total.

"suami-mu kan CEO, libur sehari juga tidak masalah"

Wajah Kouki mencerah kemudian kembali mendung.

Pipinya menggembung

"ya tapi Sei- _kun_ mana mau libur-libur kaya gitu. Dia itu _prefecsionis_!" ujar Kouki membara dengan wajah menistakan pekerjaan suaminya.

" _perfectionist_ "

"ya maksudnya itu"

Tetsu menghela nafas. Masalah waktu kerja suaminya pun tidak bisa di ganggu gugat. Walaupun bukan CEO, tetapi Taiga merupakan _general manager_. Tugasnya pun ganda, mengecek situasi dan perkembangan perusahaan juga memantau si CEO.

"kapan-kapan ya, kalau ada festival nah baru deh kita _barbeque_ -an"

"aish"

..

.

.

.

.

"uhm ya, terimakasih Ayah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, sampai jumpa Ayah"

Tetsu menghembuskan nafas. Kepalanya cenat cenut.

"Tetsu? Kau baru saja bertelponan dengan Ayah?"

Tetsu menoleh kebelakang dan mengangguk. Dia menghabiskan waktu nyaris 2 jam mengobrol dengan Ayah mertuanya dan sekarang kepalanya sakit sekali. Bukan bermaksud untuk durhaka, tapi demi Tuhan Ayah mertua terlalu _excited_ bicara. Bahasa yang dia gunakan juga berantakan, Inggris dan Jepang dicampur adukkan. Ah ya ampun.

"apa yang Ayah bicarakan padamu?"mata Taiga menyipit "kau tidak melapor yang aneh-aneh kan?"

Tetsu menghembuskan nafas berat "tidak, bahkan aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk bicara. Tora- _san_ begitu bersemangat"

"memang kau bicara apa?"

Argh Taiga banyak sekali bertanya! Kepalanya ini sudah pusing. Untung saja dia sabar. Kalau tidak, Taiga sudah dia lempar gagang telpon dari tadi.

"ituloh tentang yang kita bicarakan tadi. Kupikir dia tidak akan kemari, tapi ternyata kemari. Kebetulan ada urusan juga di Tokyo"

"oh baiklah kalau begitu—"

Ting tong

TBC

"loh? Kagami- _san_ , kok bekalnya tidak dimakan?"

Luciel Choi-seorang karyawan asal Korea itu menunjuk bento yang terbengkalai di atas meja. Sedangkan yang di tanya kini menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menangis komikal.

' _ini istri kok sukanya nyiksa?'_

ya...

ternyata isi _bento_ nya

telur juga...

mulai sekarang, Taiga trauma dengan telur.

haduuh maaf ya buat teman sekalian. Saya lamaaaaaaa updatenya. Maklum tugas sekolah makin beranak. Jadi saya gaada sentuh ini situs. Well, ceritanya juga rada miring sih. Nah, gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? tolong di review ya biar saya tau gimana pendapat kalian!. See you~


	4. Chapter 4

Love Life

Nola

disclaimer: Fujimaki T's Kuroko No Basuke.

perhatian: mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kata atau sebagainya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan diri.

Warning: Sho-Ai/Yaoi, Ngasal, typos?, Switchgender, OOC.

enjoy

Love live 4

BbQ-Time

"Buncha, jalan yuk"

"ha?"

Kouki melongo memandang suaminya yang TUMBEN mengajaknya jalan. Wow. Ada angin apa ini? Apa sesuatu merasukinya?

Seijuuro tertawa melihat istrinya yang masih membatu. Mulutnya masih terbuka dan tangannya masih betah memegang garpu yang terdapat _cheese cake_ —tadinya hendak dimakan.

"mau tidak?"

Prang

Garpu yang sedari tadi di pegang jatuh secara dramatis.

Brak

Splurt

Seijuuro menyemburkan teh-nya karena terkejut dengan gebrakan bertenaga 50 kuda milik Kouki. Bahkan piring dan benda lain di atas meja sempat terangkat.

Kouki beranjak dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Seijuuro yang sibuk membersihkan mulutnya.

"SEI- _KUN_ SAKIT YA?!"

Seijuuro merasa di tampar ketika Kouki menangkup pipinya. Sakit sekali! Secara tidak langsung dia ini korban KDRT istrinya!

"tidak, ada apa Buncha?"

Ketika di tanya kini Kouki sibuk berpikir. _Apa aku salah memberi makan Sei-kun?Sei-kun keracunan?!atau Sei-kun diperalat alien?! Arghh_

"Sei- _kun_ kok tumben ajakin aku jalan?"

"oooh jadi aku salah ya kalau ajakin kamu jalan? _fine_ —"

"AKU SIAP-SIAP!"

.

.

.

Seijuuro duduk di sofa depan tv. Menunggu Kouki yang tumben lama sekali bersiap-siap, biasanya dia bersiap tidak sampai 10 menit. Jangan-jangan...

Kouki terpeleset, jatuh dan pingsan?!

Pikiran Seijuuro kacau dan hendak menghampiri tapi—

Mulut Seijuuro terbuka lebar. Matanya melotot kaget. Ini...beneran Kouki- _nya_ kan? Bukan _doppelganger_ apalagi alien kan?

Serius

Kouki...

' _awww imut banget!'_

Jantung Seijuuro _goes doki-doki to the max_. Adudu...Kouki kerasukan apa sih?

Kali ini Kouki mengenakan _eyeliner_ dan _blush on_ tipis serta _lipgloss_ _pink_ yang menutupi bibir plumnya. Kouki juga menggunakan _day dress_ 10 cm diatas lutut berwarna abu-abu dominan dan putih dengan pemanis pita di bagian abdomennya. Kaki jenjangnya di balut kaus kaki abu-abu dan _high heels_ coklat kayu. Surai eboninya yang biasa diikat sembarangan kini diikat _ponytail_ menyamping dan terakhir topi _bowler_ hitam sebagai pemanisnya.

Ah Seijuuro mau meleleh melihatnya.

"Sei- _kun_?kenapa?" Kouki menelengkan kepalanya bingung karena suaminya mendadak diam, kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu "aneh ya aku pakai ginian?"

Ini Tuh kaya ultra rejeki tau gak?! Sudah dapat kabar baik dari investor Inggris, sekarang cuci mata liat Kouki yang makin manis!.

"AH!enggak kok sayang, bagus banget kamu tambah manis!"

Mendengar pujian dari suaminya membuat pipi Kouki bersemu. Gak sia-sia dia belajar dandan dari Tetsu.

Kouki berlari kecil menghampiri Seijuuro kemudian menyikut ' _pelan'_ pinggang sang empunya. Yang sukses membuat Seijuuro membelalakan matanya. Itu nyikut manja atau mau ngebunuh suami?!

"ah Sei- _kun_ bisa aja"

Iya, Kouki sayang cantik, manis, imut, tapi tenaga sangarnya di tahan-tahan ya. Kasihan Seijuuro, kena imbasnya mulu. Takutnya nanti mati muda—eh

"Sei- _kun_ , mau kemana kita?"

Tanya Kouki seraya mengunci pintu.

"kemana aja, terserah kamu"

"eh benarkah?! Ayo ke _Miss Manon_!"

Seijuuro tersenyum hangat pada istrinya.

" _as you wish, my queen_ "

Sepanjang jalan Kouki tidak hentinya tersenyum dan tertawa. _Mood_ nya benar-benar baik. Jalan bersama Seijuuro, makan _dessert_ di _Miss Manon—bakery_ favoritnya, keliling Shinjuku, berfoto bersama dan masih banyak lagi. Siapa yang tidak senang dengan momen seperti ini, hm?

Hingga tidak terasa hari menjelang sore. Mereka sedang berada di jembatan taman, berniat istirahat sembari menikmati suguhan percik air sungai, gugurnya bunga sakura juga ginkgo serta mentari yang hendak bersembunyi kembali. Menciptakan semburat indah di air sungai.

Jika Seijuuro sibuk menikmati suasana sore, lain lagi dengan Kouki yang sedari tadi diam hanya bersandar pada pembatas jembatan. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Seijuuro-kun...?"

"hmm?"

Kouki mengadah agar bisa melihat jelas wajah suaminya, tapi hanya siluet yang kembali menunduk, mengurungkan niatnya.

"tidak jadi"

"loh?kenapa?bicara aja"

Kini Seijuuro menghadap Kouki. Sempat terpana karena semburat mentari menambah elok wajah Kouki yang sedang bersemu saat ini.

Mencuri lirik, Kouki memainkan kuku-kuku di jarinya

"uhm, thanks sudah luangin waktu buat aku..."

Seijuuro terdiam karena kata-kata Kouki-nya...kini senyum licik terpatri di wajah rupawan.

"eh?apa?kamu bicara apa tadi?"

"ih! Tuli ya?!" Kouki tiba-tiba ketularan sewotnya Taiga.

"heh, ribut disini mana terdengar suaramu. Tadi kamu bilang apa sih?"

"makasih..."

"HAH?!"

Kouki menghentakan kakinya. Wajahnya cemberut. Semu pipinya semakin jadi.

"MAKASI—"

Kedua iris dan sklera sedalam palung itu semakin mengecil. Tanda dia terkejut.

s...seijuuro! S...Seijuuro menciumnya! Di...di depan umum!

Saking terkejutnya Kouki hanya diam. Menerima chaste kiss kekanakan dari sang suami membuatnya meleleh.

Seijuuro terkekeh ketika melepas tautan mereka dan kembali memberikan ciuman di kening yang sering sekali dia sentil. Pipi chubby yang di tangkupnya kini semakin merona.

Araa Kouki-nya mudah sekali di buat merona.

"jangan marah dong"

Kouki menolak tatapan mata Seijuuro.

"hmph"

"kamu itu kalau marah makin manis, nanti kalau makin banyak yang suka gimana?"

Blush

Ini yang ketiga kalinya.

"ih kamu ini apaan sih!"

Kouki mencubit pinggang Seijuuro pelan. Ya, kali ini benar-benar pelan.

Dan Tidak sengaja kedua mata Kouki melihat ibu-ibu dengan suaminya yang ketawa ketiwi ke arah nya dan Seijuuro. Sontak membuat Kouki bertambah malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Seijuuro.

Aaaah dia malu malu maluuuu.

Seijuuro hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah istrinya dan membungkuk sopan pada suami-istri yang tadi kepergok melihat mereka sedang ber argumen.

Pun, momentpeluk-memeluk keduanya ter intrupsi oleh getar ponsel.

Drtt drtt

Ponsel Seijuuro bergetar dan dengan segera diangkat.

"halo?—oh ya, baiklah. Sampai jumpa"

Setelah selesai mengangkat telpon, Kouki bertanya ada apa.

"kita harus pulang"

Eh?

Seijuuro menarik tangan Kouki dan mengajaknya berlari untuk cepat menghampiri taksi di pinggir jalan. Mereka sengaja tidak pakai mobil karena merasa tidak perlu.

Kouki yang bingung pun bertanya tetapi tidak mendapat jawaban. Seijuuro hanya diam yang membuat Kouki khawatir.

Saat sampai di depan rumah. Kouki terbelalak kaget. Ada asap muncul dari belakang rumahnya. Kakinya pun melangkah cepat—berlari menuju rumahnya lewat arah samping. Jantungnya ketar ketir khawatir.

"oh? Kouki- _san_?selamat datang"

Kouki terbengong melihat keadaan pekarangan belakangnya.

Dia pikir—ah

Kouki _facepalm_. Kepalanya cenat cenut karena berlari.

Dia pikir pekarangannya terbakar! Ternyata—mereka _barbeque_?!

"Kouki, kenapa kamu lari-lari?aku khawatir—aww—kok aku di cubit sih?"

Seijuuro meringis sakit dan tertawa kecil ketika melihat wajah istrinya yang cemberut. Ah, Seijuuro pasti di musuhi lagi nanti.

"kok kamu gak bilang kalau ada _barbeque_!"

"kan biar _surprise_ "

"cih, Sei- _kun_ menyebalkan—"

Saat sedang berdebat, ada suara baritone yang memanggil hingga keduanya berhenti beradu mulut.

"Kouki?"

Mendengar suara dari arah belakang—tepatnya suara _itu_. Membuat Kouki memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat. Matanya terbelalak.

" _Chi-ue_!"

Kouki berlari menuju Ayah mertuanya dan membungkuk sopan. Saat Masaomi merentangkan tangannya, sontak segera di sambut Kouki dengan pelukan.

"astaga, Masaomi- _chichi_. Aku rindu sekali dengan _chichi-ue_ " ujar Kouki yang memang sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Ayah mertuanya yang akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk di Miyagi.

"aku juga rindu padamu, nak. Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Seijuuro?" tanya Masaomi seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada sang menantu.

"hehe tentu baik, bagaimana dengan _chichi-ue_?"

"aku baik setelah melihatmu" Masaomi mengusap pelan kepala Kouki. Mata tuanya kini memancarkan kehangatan.

Mereka berdua berbincang cukup lama, setelah Seijuuro sengaja mengintrupsi karena ada hal yang ingin dia bicarakan pada Ayahnya.

Kouki mengadah ketika sadar ada seseorang tinggi besar di depannya.

"oh Akise- _san_ , halo" Kouki membungkuk sopan pada Akise yang ternyata sedari tadi berdiri di samping Masaomi.

"halo nona, lama tidak jumpa"

"eeeh Akise- _san_ sih, kerja terus. Nanti kalau kebanyakan kerja cepat tua loh"

Keduanya tertawa setelah mendengar _joke_ receh Kouki.

setelah berbincang, Kouki pamit untuk menghampiri nee-sannya-Kagami Tetsuya.

" _Nee-san_! Jahat banget gak ngasih tau aku kalau ada _barbeque_!"

Tetsu tersenyum tipis pada Kouki kemudian melanjutkan memotong tomat.

"nanti gak _surprise_ dong?kamu kan yang pengen _barbeque_ dari kemarin-kemarin"

"ih aku ngerepotin _Nee-san_ dan yang lain tau. Jangan-jangan ini semua rencana _Nee-san_ ya?"

"sebagian iya, sebagiannya Seijuuro- _san_ yang mengatur"

Kouki diam melirik Seijuuro. Ketika Seijuuro sadar di tatap, Kouki mengalihkan pandangannya. Duh kok dia jadi malu ya?

" _Nee-san_ , dimana _Nii_ —"

"Hei, Kouki!"

Kouki menoleh ke samping arah lagi dia dibuat terkejut.

"eh?! Paman Kagami!?"

"waaah kau semakin feminim saja eh?"

Ujar Tora menaik turunkan alisnya berniat menggoda. Dialek Amerika masih kental di lidahnya. Sejak tadi sebenarnya dia sudah melihat Kouki dan berniat menggodanya, tetapi dia harus membuat contekan di tangannya. Maklum, bahasa Jepang di kepalanya sudah agak memudar. Pikun.

Hei! Itu karena aku terlalu lama tinggal di Amerika!nyaris setengah usiaku!—

Kagami Tora- _san_ , tolong jangan mengganggu narasi.

Oke...

" _Dad Stop it_ —" Taiga hendak menghentikan ayahnya yang memang selalu blak blakan. Tetapi ucapannya berhenti di tengah jalan ketika melihat Kouki malah cengengesan.

"ehehe benarkah?Tetsu- _nee_ yang mengajariku"

Tora memberikan _wink_ dan _thumb_ _up_ pada menantunya " _Good job_!"

Yang hanya dibalas anggukan sopan oleh Tetsu. Wanita surai _teal_ ini masih bingung, sejak kapan Kouki mengenal Ayah mertuanya?

.

.

Ah, menurut Kouki ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Sangat sangat. Super menyenangkan. Mengobrol banyak hal bersama Masaomi _chichi_ dan Seijuuro,bercanda bersama Akise- _san_ , _Nii-san,Nee-san_ dan Paman Kagami. Dan tertawa bersama mereka semua. Ini sangat membahagiakan.

Tapi...masih ada hal yang kosong disini.

Tidak ada kehadiran saudara-saudara dan orang tuanya.

Ini...menyebalkan.

Ting tong

Suara bel rumah mengalihkan atensi mereka semua.

"Sei- _kun_ , bisa tolong dibuka pintunya? Aku harus meletakkan piring"

"tentu"

Setelah 6 menit membukakan pintu, Seijuuro datang bersama beberapa orang...

"selamat malam semua"

"maaf mengganggu"

"oh! Kouki!"

Kouki nyaris menjatuhkan piring berisi eclair di tangannya jika saja Taiga tidak mencegahnya.

"ANIKI?!"

.

.

.

" _so, you're Kouki's big bros_?" Tora manggut-manggut seakan paham. Padahal dia hanya mengerti pembicaraan mereka setengah-setengah. Dasar!

"salam kenal semua, saya anak pertama keluarga Furihata—Furihata Naoki!" seorang pria yang terlihat energik sedari tadi itu membungkuk dalam duduk. Dia seorang _General Manager_ di salah satu perusahaan Lokomotif Ayahnya.

"saya Furihata Koumei, salam kenal semua" kakak kedua Kouki ini tersenyum sangat manis ditambah _dimple_ dan gingsulnya. Membuat Tetsu agak terpana dan tentunya membuat Taiga sewot. Para atlit pasti tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya, Si monster kecil pembabat mendali emas dalam liga Judo dan Anggar.

"saya Furihata Kouren, salam kenal" yang ini berkacamata, wajahnya sangat datar dan sedikit angkuh. Mengingatkan mereka pada tetangga depan—Midorima Shintaro. Dari name tagnya kita bisa tau bahwa dia beridentitas sebagai seorang dokter ahli & spesialis saraf. Sebenarnya dia belum ada pulang, begitu mendapat telpon dari Naoki, Kouren segera kemari.

"saya Furihata Airi, Kakak kembar Kouki. Salam kenal semua" Airi yang memang mirip sekali dengan Kouki, hanya saja dia laki-laki dan surainya di cat orange, membungkuk sopan "terimakasih sudah menjaga Kouki"

Sesi perkenalan satu sama lain pun sudah selesai. Mereka mengobrol banyak bahkan sempat panik karena Kouki tiba-tiba menangis (dia terharu karena kakak-kakaknya bisa datang di _party_ nya). Apalagi Kakak kembarnya itu tidak pernah pulang karena mengemban tugas di Inggris sebagai seorang dosen.

Perkenalan ini cukup membuat mereka terkejut dan mengetahui satu fakta tentang Kouki. Semua kakaknya...laki-laki?

Tidak tau bagaimana tetapi Seijuuro,Tetsu dan Taiga yang mendatangkan mereka semua. Ini juga atas bantuan Masaomi- _chichi._

Melihat Kouki yang masih srat srot ingus sendirian.

Membuat Seijuuro menghela nafas melihat _make up_ istrinya kacau balau. Dia pun menumpahkan sedikit air hangat di sapu tangannya. Err istrinya jelek sekali dengan _make up_ berantakan begitu. Dia seperti bintang _rocker_.

"Buncha, hadap kemari"

Seijuuro menggigit bibirnya agar tidak tertawa. Astaga. Wajah Kouki kocak sekali.

"yak, dibuang ingusnya"

Setelah Kouki membuang ingusnya, kini Seijuuro hendak membersihkan _make up_ nya.

"ah! Gak mau, nanti pasti makin kamu cemongin" Kouki menolak mentah-mentah kebaikan sang suami yang di curigai. Kouki trauma. Dia pernah minta dibersihkan wajah dari arang sehabis bakar-bakar ikan, bukannya bersih malah wajahnya tambah hitam.

"sssh jangan bergerak, nanti malah cemong loh. Aku ini baik, Buncha. Jangan pikir negatif dulu"

Seijuuro menahan rahang Kouki dengan tangannya untuk tetap mengadah dan tidak bergerak-gerak.

"erggh mana ada orang baik,berkata dirinya baik! Aku bersihin sendiri aja!"

Bugh

Kouki memukul perut Seijuuro sebelum kabur dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Seijuuro menahan sakit di perutnya. Berdiri untuk mengejar istrinya, tetapi membungkuk dahulu kepada semua yang melihat mereka kebingungan dan lanjut lari ke dalam rumah.

"GAK MAU!"

Semua orang di halaman belakang merinding mendengar jerit Kouki. Kouren hendak menyusul karena khawatir, tetapi Masaomi dan Naoki menahannya. Jangan di ganggu. Nanti kamu kena imbasnya, Masaomi dan Naoki memperingati Kouren karena keduanya yang sudah berpengalaman dalam hal terkena semprot Kouki ataupun Seijuuro.

"Buncha! _Make up_ kamu itu berantakan!"

"biarin!"

"oh, jadi gapapa kalo mirip badut?!"

Pftt...

"AKU. BISA. BERSIHIN. SENDIRI!"

" _Fine_! Jangan nangis kalau _eyeliner_ nya gak bisa hilang"

" _Fine_! Jangan nangis kalo aku kunciin pintu kamar dari dalam!"

"eh jangan gitu dong, Buncha"

Gelak tawa pecah ketika mereka mendengar samar suara Seijuuro yang memelan. Takut kalo dikunciin dari luar. Lah masa dia tidur di sofa?!.

Dingin. Gaada Kouki di sampingnya. Ah Seijuuro mau setres rasanya kalau mikir kaya gitu. Sudah cukup dia sering di musuhi Kouki, tapi jangan sampe pisah ranjang.

"itu... mereka tidak..."

Airi menggesturkan dia sedang meninju samsak.

"tentu tidak, nanti juga akur sebentar lagi. Mereka memang terkadang suka ber argumen, tetapi bukan berarti mereka tidak harmonis. Mereka punya cara sendiri untuk berbagi saling memberi dan membutuhkan"

"woaaah, _you're cool,_ Masao!"

Tora memberikan _thumb up_ pada salah satu Kolega-nya itu setelah mendengar translate-an dari putranya.

Masaomi hanya tersenyum tipis " _of course, I'm an_ Akashi"

"geeh" Tora mencibir kemudian berdiri menuju pintu belakang rumah Akashi Seijuuro.

"oiii _cute couple in love in 2016! come here and let's gather together!get a move on_!"

Tora mengetuk pintu berkali-kali.

" _DAD! What are you doin'_?!"

Siluman macan Taiga nyaris keluar. Untung ada Tetsuya.

Hah ya ampun, Ayahnya memang tidak sopan! Apa dia tidak malu dengan Akashi Masaomi?! _The hell!_

Kouki membuka jendela kamarnya. Wajahnya berseri, dia tersenyum lebar " _Comming, Uncle_!"

.

.

Mulai sekarang. Hidupnya di mulai.

Di sebuah buku bersampul biru. Dia akan mencoret kisahnya dengan tinta pernuh warna. Suka, duka,dan rasa haru. Akan dia tumpahkan di berlembar kertas yang baru. Tanpa ada lagi rasa ragu. Kini ada Seijuuro yang membantu menulis kisah dengan tulus dan sukarela. Hidup mereka berdua. Yang mereka mulai rangkai pelan-pelan. Menjadi sebuah buku, yang akan mereka ulik setelah si kecil hadir. Entah kapan itu terjadi.

Sejujurnya, Seijuuro berpikir hidupnya dengan Kouki tidak lah akan jadi sempurna. Mereka sering ber argumen, ber kelahi dan selisih pendapat. Memanglah tidak se sempurna yang dia bayangkan tetapi ini yang terbaik. Jalan hidup paling baik yang pernah dia pilih.

Bersama... Akashi Kouki.

Chapter 4-OWARI

'Lebih baik kita bertengkar hebat lalu kembali bersama, daripada kita saling diam kemudian berpisah'—Akashi Seijuuro.

' Mereka memang terkadang suka ber argumen, tetapi bukan berarti mereka tidak harmonis. Mereka punya cara sendiri untuk berbagi saling memberi dan membutuhkan'—Akashi Masaomi

' _Sometime full of hatred describe a deep feeling of affection'_ —Kagami Tora

Omake

"oh iya Naoki- _kun_ , kudengar kau akan diangkat jadi CEO di cabang Kyoto"

"uh ya, itu benar"

Naoki menjilat bibirnya gugup. Walaupun dia sudah biasa dengan orang formal seperti Masaomi tetap saja Masaomi itu agak errr berwajah _psycho_ jadi terkadang membuatnya merinding sendiri. Apalagi kini mereka berbicara hanya berdua karena yang lain sibuk meramal diri mereka dengan Koumei yang selain seorang atlit dia juga gila arkeolog dan hal berbau ramalan. Bahkan Seijuuro tertarik. Ah ada-ada saja.

"hmm... Ayahmu pasti tidak ragu mengangkatmu, hasil kerja mu bagus dan kau pandai Negoisasi. Kau juga sering menang tender"

"terima kasih Masao- _san_ "

Kata-kata Masaomi membuat Naoki berbunga. Di puji oleh _Chairman_ terkenal seperti Akashi Masaomi aww...dia harus pamer pada Ayahnya kalau begini.

"kalau sudah resmi, kau harus mencari istri"

Stab!

Jantung Naoki serasa di tusuk beribu jarum. Kecil tapi pedih. Kalau sudah menyangkut istri atau kekasih, Naoki agak sensitif. Ah kasihan _kokoro_ ini...

"hidup sendiri itu susah. Kalau ada pendamping bisa meringangkan bebanmu"

"ehehe anda benar, tapi saya pikir saya belum terlalu siap"

Naoki menggaruk pipinya canggung. Tangannya sudah berkeringat. Sudah cukup dengan topik ini! Naoki menyerah.

"kenapa belum? Kau mapan, tampan dan sopan, apa lagi?"

"err" Mata Naoki bergerak tidak tenang "saya—"

"belum punya kandidat?"

Urghhh

Kalau bisa muntah darah, muntah darah dah Naoki disini. Ini Ayah mertua adiknya mulutnya kaya silet ya? Tajem banget.

"iya"

Masaomi menghela nafas.

"cari dong,kamu punya semuanya. Aku yakin semua mau denganmu , tapi kamunya saja yang enggan pilih" Masaomi bersendekap kemudian melirik Naoki yang sudah keringatan. Oh dia tau penyebab kenapa Nao belum punya kandidat sampai sekarang. Pikirnya.

"kudengar dari Kouki, kau takut dengan wanita"

 _Daaaaamnnn_!

Kouki si keran bocor sudah buka aibnya ternyata. Dasar!

"eh uhm...itu masa lalu kok"

"kalau kamu aja takut sama perempuan gimana mau cari istri?"

Dari sana, beberapa orang menguping pembicaraan keduanya. Mereka berusaha menahan tawa. Kasihan Naoki. Dia diintrogasi Masaomi sampai berkeringat mau mati.

"sekali-kali tengoklah Karyawan-karyawan wanita mu atau jalan-jalan keluar. Ibu-mu bilang kau terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar atau ruang kerja"

"uhm, ya saya akan coba saran anda,Masaomi-san, terimakasi—"

Pfttt HAHAHAHA!

Gelak tawa Airi pecah seketika. Bwahaha. Naoki, umur sudah tua begitu belum juga punya istri. Mana takut sama perempuan lagi! Mau nikah sama siapa hah? _Lady boy_?!—

"oh ya Ai- _chan_ , aku dengar Ai- _chan_ di putusin lagi ya...di pinggir jalan"

Hening

Semua memandang Kouki yang frontal (maklum keran bocor) kemudian bergantian memandang Airi yang ikut terdiam. Pandangannya kosong.

Huaaa...

Airi meminum beer kalengan di sampingnya. Depresi ceritanya.

"hei punyaku!"

Taiga yang mengomel pun tidak di gubris. Airi menangis dan mengomel sendiri. Kouki dan sisanya menyisih ke pinggir, mendekati Masaomi dan Naoki.

"Buncha, apa yang kau bicarakan ha?"

"Kouki- _san_ , kau pandai membuat lelaki menangis"

Kouki tertawa bangga karena sudah di puji Tetsu.

"sshhh, Ai- _chan_ memang selalu begitu. Pacarnya banyak, tapi sering putus" ujar Kouki berbisik. Dan semua mendengar seksama "kudengar dia baru saja di putusin oleh gadis toko bunga di Inggris. Katanya, gadis itu harus pindah ke California. "

Ah. Enggan LDR.

Sudahlah jalani saja hidup. Kalau sudah cukup mantap, Lalu temukan cinta. Cari dimana dia bersembunyi.

Percuma ganti pacar tapi tidak pasti jodoh atau tidak. Buang-buang waktu.

Lepaskan dia jauh-jauh. Kalau memang berjodoh, sekenario menajakjubkan dari Tuhan akan terjadi.

So jangan sedih dan terbawa arus keputus asaan kalau kamu putus sama dia. Tuhan punya sekenario cinta yang luar biasa buat kamu. Kamu gak akan menyangka akan hal itu.

End

jiahahahaha, ini dah jadinya. Yap! di chapter kali ini saya akan upload tentang Sei-kun dan Buncha~, ah kan sudah saya bilang kalau mereka itu so sweet kalau gak kumat(kumat=Kouki bete). Ya, chapter ini saya munculkan para keluarga tapi sayang orang tua Buncha lagi kerja jauh jdi yg dateng cuma abang2 gantengnya aja. Maapkeun karena saya tidak bisa buat adegan so sweet so sweetan, ya gimana ya saya teh tidak pernah menjalin suatu hubungan yg sesuatu (lah curcol-_-). Agak panjang ya, ini saya ketik waktu ada jam kosong :3.

thanks buat semua yg sudi membaca & comment ato follow ato ya apalah ya terserah, ini fanfic yg agak abstrak.

bybee semua, see you next chapter and stay classy~ muah. #ngeballetbarengTora-san


	5. Chapter 5

Love Life

Nola

disclaimer: Fujimaki T's Kuroko No Basuke.

perhatian: mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kata atau sebagainya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan diri.

Warning: Sho-Ai/Yaoi, Ngasal, typos?, Switchgender, OOC, no edit.

enjoy

Love live 5 (spesial Kagakuro)

"Taiga-kun itu memang gak romantis dan melankolis, tapi yang penting gak sering bikin nangis"—Kagami Tetsuya

my husband beside me

Love life

Ada kala, Tetsu kesal dengan suami _maji-tenshi_ nya itu. Kagami Taiga.

Karena terlalu _maji-tenshi_ , terkadang Tetsu sendiri yang bernasib malang. Saat kode di salah artikan disitu jiwanya terasa melayang. Mau mati aja.

Awal mereka bertemu adalah ketika Tetsu masuk SMA,saat itu Tetsu tidak sengaja menginjak tangan Taiga yang sedang mengumpulkan hamburan _pamflet_ club , _first sight_ yang gak romantis emang. Melihat postur tubuh yang bak monster seperti itu membuat Tetsu cepat-cepat meminta maaf, ekspresinya _deadpan_ tapi hati dan jantungnya udah kaya kecampur aduk. Dia beneran takut saat yang hendak marah, jadi tidak marah karena teringat dengan perkataan ayahnya _'oi young man, kamu itu gak boleh kasar sama perempuan'_ maka Taiga menyimpulkan kejadian tadi sebagai ketidaksengajaan, karena merasa jadi kakak kelas yang baik hati, Taiga pun mengantar Tetsu ke aula untuk menghadiri sambutan murid baru. Ya, mereka bertemu dari nol, mulai dari Tetsu yang merasa bersalah dan mentraktirnya Burger, Tetsu dan Taiga mulai nyaman mengobrol dan mereka mulai mendekat kemudian berpacaran. _Simple_ , gak terlalu sinetron.

'Kuroko, pacaran yuk'

Begitu kira-kira kata yang menghubungkan mereka berdua.

Namun, saat pacaran pun mereka kelihatan kayak temenan. Gak ada romantisnya sama sekali. Ya maklum, dua duanya kan baru pertama kali pacaran. Saat di bulan ke 4 hubungan mereka, Tetsu mulai mengambil langkah duluan dan mulai memberi kode-kode cinta yang dia pelajari dari Riko—teman makan sekaligus kakak kelasnya. Namun, karena Taiga yang entah polos atau bego yang emang kadang beda tipis, pemuda surai maroon itu hanya menanggapinya sebagai lelucon yang sangat lucu— _the hell!_.

Hanya karena kode yang dianggap lawakan,tidak membuat Tetsu hilang rasa cinta sama Taiga. Malahan dia makin falling in love. _Taiga-kun unyu banget sih, polos polos minta di tinju gitu. Untung dia pacar._ Hubungan mereka tetap berlanjut seiringnya waktu.

seiringnya hubungan mereka, Taiga mulai sadar ada perbedaan dalam hubungannya dengan hubungan orang lain. Ketika dia tidak sengaja melihat Teppei-Kakak kelasnya- sedang jalan berdua dengan kekasihnya, mereka berpegangan tangan. Ketika dia melihat tetangganya sedang berduaan dengan kekasihnya, tetangganya akan mulai mengeluarkan gombalan maut yang mampu buat kekasihnya tersipu. Maka, dengan bantuan internet, Taiga belajar menggombal. Tapi waktu di terapkan malah gagal total. Dan keberhasilan pertamanya adalah ketika mereka lagi mampir ke cafe. Ya gak gombal sih sebenarnya. Taiga cuma nyampaikan perasaannya lewat lagu, dia nyanyi! ya TAIGA NYANYI!. Dengan _Precious_ milik Yuna Ito, Taiga membuat Tetsu merona dengan _kokoro goes doki doki to the max_.

Hingga saat di bangku kuliah, Taiga memberinya kabar tentang mengambil studi lanjut di Amerika. Sang Ayah lah yang memerintahnya untuk melanjut studi dan menjalani pelatihan disana. Tetsu sangat terkejut mendengar berita yang mendadak tersebut. 3 hari setelah berita tersebut Taiga tidak ada kabar-seakan hilang begitu saja , ketika di hubungi via telpon, pria itu tidak mengangkat, di sms juga tidak di balas. Hatinya . .Rasanya dia ingin memukul wajah Taiga dengan wajan ibunya. Tetapi tidak sampai disitu, keterkejutannya berlanjut saat Taiga tiba-tiba ada di depan pintu rumahnya. Wajah Taiga memerah dan bibirnya digigit cukup kuat, dia menahan sesuatu.

"K...Kuroko! m...menikahlah denganku!"

Tetsu sangat terkejut saat itu apalagi Taiga membungkuk 90 derajat di depan wajahnya sendiri. Karena shock, Tetsu menerimanya.

"k...kenapa tiba tiba begini, Kagami-kun?kamu kemana aja? gak ada kabar, di telpon dan sms pun kamu tidak balas!"

Taiga menggaruk pipinya canggung. Sebenarnya dia takut melihat Tetsu marah begitu.

"uh maafkan aku saat itu aku sedang berdebat dengan Ayah soal pergi ke Amerika dan setelah berpikir selama beberapa hari aku setuju untuk pergi ke Amerika. T...tapi! ada sesuatu yang aku ingin beritau padamu bahwa aku kemari untuk melamarmu! aku mau jaga kepercayaan kamu selama aku disana, aku gak mau hubungan kita sampai disini aja. Jadi aku buat ikatan nyata diantara kita. Men...menikahlah denganku!"

Aww _how seeeeeeet_!

Tetapi tidak semudah itu untuk mendapat restu ayah Tetsu, pria paruh baya itu mengintrogasi Taiga hingga ke ujung akar. Setelah melewati rintangan kesabaran akhirnya Taiga mendapat restu dari tuan Kuroko.

Mendapat restu bukan berarti saat itu juga mereka menikah.

Taiga harus menyelesaikan studi 4 tahunnya di Amerika dahulu, barulah dia boleh menikahi Tetsu.

Kasihan, LDR.

Dan setelah sekian lama, akhirnya mereka menikah. Ah hidup bahagia, penuh kata cinta~. Setidaknya itu yang Tetsu rasakan...

2 tahun lalu.

Kini Tetsu hanya bisa menompang dagu menonton acara gosip pagi ibu-ibu yang suka membongkar hal tabu.

3 tahun belakangan ini Tetsu tidak lagi pernah mendengar kata 'aku cinta kamu' atau _'I love you, sweetie_ ' dari mulut suaminya. Ish, Tetsu kadang sirik sama Kazu- _san_ yang sering dapat kata-kata _so sweet_ dari suaminya yang _Tsundere_ nya sudah level dewa. Walaupun kadang kata-katanya nyakitin. Ya maklum, kan _tsundere_.

Si Taiga itu! Bilang ' _i love you_ ' aja—

Snap!

Salah satu sel otaknya seakan tersengat energi listrik yang membuatnya berpikir tentang suatu hal.

'Taiga gak sayang lagi sama aku!'

Tetsu mulai setres.

Bukan maksudnya dia maso pengen dikasi kechup kechup dengan hamburan kata-kata cinta dan rayuan over cintah yang kadang bikin mual.

Tapi, ke khawatirannya pada Taiga yang kalau kalau gak sayang lagi sama dia. Emang. Taiga itu memang sama sekali gak ada romantisnya, waktu acara pernikahan mereka saja gak ada acara suap suap _so sweet_ , yang ada malah Taiga sibuk comot makanan sana sini. Kesel kan?

Kode dong!

Ya, sudah jutaan kali kode yang dia kasih ke Taiga. Balasannya? _You know_ lah, Taiga itu batu alias gak peka. Biar dikasi kode sejelas apapun kalau gak bicara secara langsung ya mana mengerti. Ingat masa SMA aja kadang membuatnya kesal sendiri.

Semua laki-laki sama saja!

"Tetsu! Sarapannya sudah siap"

Ya, hari ini Taiga yang buat sarapan. Maafkan tangan kanannya yang musti diperban karena kemarin ke tumpahan teh panas.

Tetsu beranjak dari sofa dan duduk di meja makan.

Tch

Makan pakai tangan kiri beneran susah!.Apalagi pake sumpit!. Pake sendok garpu sajalah.

Hening

Gak biasanya suasana pagi hening begini. Tetangga sebelah pasti heran.

Sebenarnya, Tetsu lagi mogok bicara. Dia lagi ngerasa bete aja.

" _gochisousama_ "

Tetsu menegak air mineralnya kemudian hendak berdiri untuk membereskan piring-piring dan meletakkannya di _wastafel_ cucian piring.

"gausah aku aja, nanti piringnya pecah"Taiga mengambil alih piring-piring Tetsu. Seraya meletakkannya di wastafel dan membilas dengan air—agar tidak bau nanti—karena sedari tadi mereka cuma diam-diaman saja,Taiga pun mengajak Tetsu bicara

"Tetsu, hari ini aku ada lembur. Kamu kunci aja pintunya. Aku bawa kunci cadangan. Oh dan jangan sentuh alat dapur, aku bakal masak dan cuci piring sampai tangan kamu sembuh. Untuk makan malam hari ini, aku sudah pesankan, nanti malam akan diantar"

Biasanya sih, Tetsu bakal 'iya iya terserah kamu aja lah ya' dan dilanjut dengan peringatan untuk gak minum-minum alkohol dan berakhir ngerepotin orang lain.

Tapi kali ini Tetsu Cuma bergumam 'hmm'.

Tetsu meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Melihat arah punggung tegap suaminya yang lagi cuci piring.

Taiga itu baik, lucu, polos, pintar masak, bisa bersih-bersih dan bisa diandalkan dalam masalah rumah tangga. Suka mengajaknya nonton film kalau lagi waktu senggang, dan menurut apa yang dirinya katakan.

Tapi mengatakan cinta saja rasanya sulit sekali.

Hal itu yang terkadang membuat Tetsu terbesit rasa ragu. Namun cepat-cepat dia tampik jauh-jauh.

"oh"

Karena melamun Tetsu sampai tidak sadar bahwa suaminya sudah pergi bekerja.

Haaah...

Apa sih yang dia pikirkan?yaampun.

Tetsu beranjak dari duduknya. Melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Tadi pagi dia sudah bersih-bersih dan menjemur baju. Tidak ada lagi kerjaan yang bisa dia lakukan.

Mungkin pergi kerumah Kouki adalah ide yang bagus.

Love life 6

Tubuh mungilnya tenggelam oleh kasur _queen size_ serta selimut tebal. Hari ini suaminya pulang sangat telat. Sajian yang di pesan suaminya tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Dia lapar. Tapi enggan untuk turun ke bawah dan makan.

Moodnya benar-benar campur aduk.

Entah lah mengapa dia seperti ini.

Biasanya juga di tinggal kerja keluar kota hingga 5 hari tidak membuatnya seperti ini.

Kali ini rasanya, ada yang kosong. Sepi.

Mungkin ini akibat pemikirannya tadi pagi. Seharusnya dia tidak berpikir macam-macam. Begini kan akibatnya. Dia sendiri yang pusing.

Drtt drtt

Getaran ponsel membuyarkan lamunan.

Dengan malas Tetsu meraba nakas dan mengambil ponselnya.

 _'Taiga'_

Cepat-cepat Tetsu mengangkatnya. Ada apa?

"halo?"

 _'halo Tetsu'_

"ya ada apa?"

 _'apa aku menganggu tidurmu?'_

"aku tidak sedang tidur"

 _'oh apa makanannya sudah sampai?kamu sudah makan kan?'_

"uhm..." Bohong. Tetsu berbohong karena teralu lelah untuk berdebat dengan suaminya. Ya, pasti nanti berujung perdebatan.

Hening sepersekian detik diantara mereka berdua. Hingga Taiga memutuskan untuk bicara.

' _maaf kalau aku membuatmu kesal, mungkin kamu berpikir aku dengan lelaki lain itu sama saja. Ya aku juga berpikir begitu, aku sering membuatmu marah, dan terkadang aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu inginkan. Kau tau, tidak semua lelaki mengerti apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya tanpa di beri tau'_

"kamu...kamu tidak tau betapa frustasinya aku berpikir bahwa kamu tidak mencintaiku lagi, aku berpikir bahwa tercipta jarak diantara bahkan jarang mengobrol bersama lagi..."

Tetsu menggigit bibirnya.

Hela nafas terdengar _'Tetsu, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak melankolis apalagi romantis, kau tau?saat aku melamarmu,dan berusaha bersikap romantis hal itu aku pelajari dari internet. Dan masalah mengobrol maaf, aku sungguh ingin mengobrol denganmu tapi pekerjaanku...I'm so sorry, dear'_

Tidak ada jawaban dari istrinya, Pun Taiga melanjutkan.

 _'bisakah kamu mengambilkan berkasku yang ada di lemari kamar tamu?aku menguncinya, ambilah kuncinya di laci naka-'_

Belum selesai Taiga berbicara, Tetsu sudah mematikan sambungan ponsel mereka secara sepihak dan bangkit dari kasur menuju nakas.

Srek

Tangannya mengambil kasar kunci tersebut, tetapi ada satu hal yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

 _Sticky note._

 _'aku menyimpan cupcake di kulkas'_

Tetsu mengambil _sticky note_ tersebut dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Diam-diam tersenyum tipis.

kreeek

"uhuk"

begitu pintu terbuka Debu kamar langsung menusuk hidungnya. Padahal baru dibersihkan 2 hari lalu.

Manik seidentikal lazuardi itu menyapu daerah kamar yang penuh dengan kertas dan berkas milik suaminya.

Ingat dengan tujuannya kemari, Tetsu membuka pintu lemari dengan kunci yang diambilnya tadi.

ckrek ckrek

Srek

"eh?"

Gedubrak

Tetsu terjatuh kebelakang karena ada beban besar yang menimpanya. Giginya gemertak meringis.

"Taiga- _kun_! Apa yang kau letak—"

Tetsu terdiam melihat sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih bersih yang besarnya 2x lipat tubuhnya dengan scraft merah kotak kotak yang melingkari leher boneka itu dan sebuah origami yang terselip diantara scraft yang membuat Tetsu penasaran kemudian mengambilnya.

 _'smile dan cheer up, my precious lady'_

Tetsu tersenyum tipis kemudian matanya melihat lagi _sticky note_ biru yang ternyata tertempel di perut beruang super besar tersebut.

 _'dear,turn off the light and look up'_

Tetsu menjengitkan alisnya heran. Apa-apaan permintaan suaminya itu. Tetapi tetap saja dia lakukan karena merasa penasaran.

ctek

Ketika mengadahkan kepalanya, Mata lazuardinya melebar kaget. Ada sekumpulan bintang tertempel dan tersebar luas di langit-langit, juga _hanging glow in the dark_ yang tergantung di sisi kanan kiri ruangan. Tidak hanya itu, ada suatu tulisan yang membuat Tetsu menunduk tidak bisa menahan tangis. Kenapa tidak bicara secara langsung saja sih?!

Cekatan tangannya mengetikkan panggilan cepat yang notabene nomor suaminya.

 _'tetsu...'_

"kenapa tidak bicara secara langsung saja sih?!kau menyebalkan!" Tetsu sesenggukan

Tidak ada jawaban dari suaminya tetapi sepersekian detik kemudian ada yang mengejutkannya.

Grep

Tubuh Tetsu menegang ketika mendapat pelukan dari belakang.

"dan orang menyebalkan ini adalah suamimu"

"T...Taiga- _kun_?"

Sejak kapan ha? Bukankah...bukankah dia sedang di kantor saat ini?

"maaf kalau aku tidak mengatakannya langsung, aku berusaha tapi gagal"

Taiga mencium ceruk leher Tetsu yang membuat sang empunya merona.

"oh untukmu"

Sebuah bunga mawar merah dan putih menjadi satu dalam sebuah pot kecil hadir di depan wajahnya. Diterima pelan pelan oleh Tetsu.

"mengapa harus memakai pot?"

"mawar akan lebih indah jika kamu letakkan di pot, mereka akan terus berbunga" Taiga mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya sayang.

"te...terimakasih dan..." Tetsu membalikan tubuhnya kemudian menyandarkan keningnya di dada bidang Taiga "maaf aku tau aku egois..aku hanya, hanya rindu padamu. Aku ingin kamu ada di sampingku"

Satu tangan bebasnya mencengkram kemeja Taiga. Meringis sakit karena luka melepuh di balik perbannya terasa nyeri.

"aku tau sayang, aku juga rindu sekali padamu. Aku ingin bersamamu dan memelukmu bukannya duduk berlama lama dikursi mengerjakan setumpuk laporan"

Taiga memeluk Tetsu. Mengistirahatkan keningnya di pundak istrinya. Rasa lelahnya seakan menguap keluar.

"tolong jangan paksakan dirimu, aku tidak mau kamu merengut setiap hari karena tumpukan pekerjaanmu"

"aku akan tersenyum setiap hari jika itu maumu"

Tetsu tersenyum lebar "ayo bersikap seperti pertama kali kita mengenal satu sama lain"

Hal itu membuat Taiga menatap Tetsu heran dan menjengitkan alisnya. Pertama kali mengenal satu sama lain?oh apa saat mereka SMA? Maksudmu...pada saat pacaran?uh.

Blush

Wajah Taiga bersemu merah. Jika mengingat masa SMA, itu membuatnya malu. Butuh perjuangan ekstra saat dia berusaha mencoba bergenggaman tangan dengan Tetsu.

Tetsu terkekeh melihat rona merah di pipi suaminya yang membuatnya gemas.

Cup

Tetsu menarik dasi Taiga dan segera mencium pipi suaminya .

"ah hei, dasar pencuri"

Taiga mencubit hidung mungil Tetsu yang membuat sang empunya megap susah bernafas. Mendapat cubitan di pinggangnya sontak cubitan di hidung Tetsu terlepas.

"Tetsu!"

Ketika hendak protes tatapan keduanya bersibobok. Padangan keduanya menghangat. Dan berusaha berbagi rindu lewat kontak mata.

Pelan tapi pasti Taiga mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga—

Achoo!

Tetsu bersin dengan suara yang keras sekali membuat Keduanya tertawa kecil.

" _you're such a moodbreaker, babe_ "

" _shut up_ "

Tetsu meletakan pot bunga di samping kakinya. Kemudian berjinjit dan memeluk leher Taiga yang disambut oleh penyatuan kening mereka.

" _love me a hundred, a thousand times, please_ " bisik Tetsu

"y _es, your highness_ "

chapter 5-end

alalaaaa, saya gak tau mau ngomong apa, ini beneran ya ampun! saya sebenarnya gak ahli buat fanfic romance. Walaupun udah baca referensi novel romance saya tetep gak ngeh. Ya gimana saya gak berpengalaman sama yang romantis-romantis :". Jadi maapkeun kalo alurnya berantakan dan gak jelas. Padahal saya pengen banget buat moment romantis buat mereka berdua, huaaa :""". Ini spesial curahan hati keduanya yang kerjaanya berantem mulu. Semoga kedepannya mereka gak berantem .

thanks buat yang sudah baca. Mohon apresiasinya dengan meninggalkan jejak. See you~


	6. Chapter 6

Love life 6

Chap 6:war

 _Serve you right! cuih!—Akashi Seijuuro_

 _Tetsu is always damn right—Kagami Taiga_

 _Guest_ : Bokushi

Warn: OOC, alur menggila.

 ** _"welcome to the real world, kids"_**

"ay, bukannya blender yang kemaren masih bagus ya?"

Taiga melirik heran seperangkat belender yang baru dikeluarkan dari kotak. Err...ngomong-ngomong kok tumben panggil pakek sayang? Abis keciprat apaan tuh?hm keciprat liur mbah dukun.

Sedangkan yang ditanya sibuk menelisik kualitas blender.

"tadi aku liat ada promo, jadi aku beli aja. Yang lama udah bocor gitu"

Ya, tadi di supermarket ada promo besar-besaran. Tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan. Dia ikut berburu dengan ibu ibu karnivora lainnya. Blendernya emang udah tua, sejak sebelum dia tinggal di USA sampai dia kembali ke negeri sakura. Blender punya Ibunya emang kece.

Krek

Tetsuya melirik suaminya sinis setelah membuka kulkas.

"kamu ngabisin uang buat beli ginian?"

"eh?itu dari Akashi kok"

"oh"

"eh tau nggak? Kemaren malam aku liat rumahnya Akashi rame banget, ada apa ya?"

Tanya Taiga seraya memakan _sandwich_ nya dengan _mode zone_. Habisnya semalam dia nggak ada makan. Tetsuya emang dabes. Endes cyin.

 _("bohong! Semalam yang paling banyak makan kan kamu!")_

"hmm...kemaren malam tuh...kakak kakaknya Kouki- _san_ datang..."

Pandangan Tetsuya menjauh seraya menggigit sendok pudding, memutar memorinya kembali ke kemarin malam. _Dimana dia nggak sengaja ketemu dengan pria pria super kece yang celingukan di jalan. Setelan mereka tajir abis. Setelah melihat salah satu eksistensi yang paling dia kenal, Tetsuya berlari kecil seraya menenteng belanjaan._

 _"Furihata Airi-san!"_

 _Sesosok pemuda tampan dengan paras seidentikal milik Kouki itu berbalik dan terkejut._

 _"ah Kagami-san"_

 _"halo Furihata Aniki"_

 _Tetsuya membunguk sopan kepada pria pria yang lain. Tetsu seakan dikelilingi oleh dinding yang tinggi. Kalo dari jauh, Tetsu kayak anak sd yang di palakin bocah SMA._

 _"maaf tapi sedang apa kalian disini? Mencari Kouki-san?"_

 _"ya, kami tersesat. Bloknya terlalu membingungkan" ujar Naoki seraya menggaruk pipinya kikuk. Biasanya mereka di antar supir. Tapi ban mobilnya bocor, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki mengandalkan insting Kouren. Bukannya sampai, mereka malah tersesat._

 _"ini semua gara-gara Ren-chan!" tunjuk Koumei pada adiknya yang super tinggi itu. Yang di tuduh pun tidak terima, makin nyolot._

 _"tsk taunya nyalahin orang aja"_

 _Walaupun ekhem agak cebol, Koumei menantang adiknya duel dan mulai sengak dengan menggulung lengan baju dan mulai berteriak 'mau gue tampol muka lo!?' Walaupun wajahnya kayak helo kitty, gini-gini jiwanya security. Tukang palak aja takut sama dia._

 _"ah sudah sudah jangan berkelahi, biar ku antar" ujar Tetsuya melerai dua pria dewasa yang hobinya emang suka saling cari masalah._

 _Setelah beberapa menit berjalan kaki akhirnya mereka sampai. Tetapi ketika Tetsuya hendak pulang, Koumei mencegahnya dan memaksanya untuk menetap sementara. Duh jantung udah dag dig dug ser di kelilingi cowok cowok super bishi menggoda iman nih takutnya khilaf. Tetsuya Serasa di manga reverse harem._

Dan sampai sekarang, Tetsuya bahagia bukan kepalang. Omelan Taiga tak dia hiraukan.

"ah...ganteng banget"

"oi, nggak inget aku ya?

"tsk, ya nggak mungkin lah aku nggak inget kamu. Tiap hari ngeliat sampe bosen"

"jahat! Kamu itu coba manis manis dikit kek kaya Kouki"

"ya kamu coba romantis-romantis dikit kek kaya Akashi-san!"

RAAAWRR

ROAAAAR

Mereka mengaum satu sama lain. Tapi ternyata di antara auman keduanya, ada suara amukan lainnya.

"AKASHI SEIJUURO! KAMU NGAPAIN?!"

"eh?"

"KAMU NGABISIN SUNDAE AKU?TEGA"

"bukan begitu—"

"BACOT!"

Brak!

Taiga dan Tetsuya membatu sepersekian detik, saling bertukar lirik kemudian memasang senyum licik.

" _welcome to the real world, kids_ "

Love life 6

 ** _Hei, dude! Welcome back!_**

Akashi Seijuuro bersandar pada sofa seraya mengernyitkan alisnya. Menghela nafas berat. Sebelah tangannya mengusap perut. Isi perutnya serasa gonjang ganjing di dalam. Bantingan Kouki nggak main-main, punggung dan perutnya serasa—ah sulit mendeskripsikannya. Punya istri mantan prema—uh...

Sebenernya, dia nggak niat makan _sundae_ nya Kouki. Beneran deh. Dia nggak doyan makan manis begituan. Cuma...akhir-akhir ini Kouki ngeluh sakit gigi. Dan...semalam pipi kouki membengkak. Mana tega dia liat istrinya begitu. Tapi karena Kouki itu keras kepala kalo ada maunya, dia terpaksa melenyapkan makanan makanan penyebab bengkaknya pipi dan gusi Kouki.

Mulai dari semalam, dia merencanakan hal tersebut dan sebagian _pudding_ dan _cake_ yang di simpan di lemari es sudah dia sumbangkan dengan hati tulus dan ikhlas kepada tetangga depan dan sebelah.

Tapi sebelum misinya selesai, dia udah kepergok duluan. Dan hasilnya kayak gini, dia jadi korban.

Hmm...sekarang misi terpentingnya adalah membawa Kouki ke dokter gigi. Seijuuro berdiri tegak, ah Akashi sa—

Kretek

"fak! punggungku..."

Tok tok

" _buncha_ , _dear_. Buka pintunya"

" _buncha_...aku minta maaf"

Seijuuro memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya cenat cenu—

"Kouki!wooooy Buka pintunya!beeeb buka beb!"

 _'bego! keluar seenaknya!'_

 _'diem lu eceng gondok'_

Manik kirinya berkilat kuning. Mundur beberapa langkah kemudian mengambil langkah lebar lebar untuk mendobrak pintu.

Brak

Nihil. Pintu masih tertutup.

Pakai cara lain. Konsentrasi.

BRAK

KRETEK

Engsel pintunya patah. Pintu kamar Seijuuro tinggal alamat.

 _'anjir! Pintunya!—oi mau lu apain istri gue?!'_

Akashi- _kun_ yang notabene _Bokushi_ itu berdiri angkuh di samping remangnya ruangan, Manik kuningnya menyala. Sedangkan Kouki _jaw drop_ tidak percaya, ini beneran Akashi- _kun_? Si _bokushi_? Yang dulu pernah ekhem jadi pacarnya.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia kembali. Bangkit kembali.

"A...Akashi- _kun_?!"

"lama nggak ketemu, makin bening aja"

Kouki melupakan sakit giginya sementara. Hanya tertawa kecil, sudah nyaris 6 tahun dia nggak ketemu Bokushi.

"sa ae lu" ujar Kouki menyikut lengan Akashi yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Dia emang dulu pernah pacaran sama alter ego suaminya ini. Ya itu juga gegara dulu dia nggak tau. Kalo tau dia juga nggak bakal mau sama psikopat sinting kayak gitu.

 _("jahat!")_

"kamu lama nggak keliatan, dasar _sleeping beauty_ "

Akashi- _kun_ mencubit pelan hidung Kouki "aku ini tampan tau"

Di dalam hati Akashi- _kun_ membatin ' _duh berduaan begini lumayan juga, siapa tau khilaf'_

sedangkan Seijuuro sudah menjerit jerit bak orang sinting kehilangan kutang.

 _'oi oi, jangan malah ngobrol gitu!—heh lo bokushi kampret, awas lu macem-macem'_

Kouki yang menyadari kehadiran suami aslinya ketika Akashi berjengit, hanya menyipitkan matanya. Dia masih marah dengan Seijuuro. Kemudian Kouki memajukan tubuhnya dan memandang manik crimson yang berkilat.

"Sei- _kun_ , denger ya. Aku masih marah sama kamu"

Ujar Kouki antagonis. Dia udah mirip sama bocah sok kaya yang nyebelin.

 _'bunchhaaaaaa...'_

Sedangkan Akashi hanya menyunggingkan senyum liciknya. Dia pura-pura terkejut kemudian menyentuh pelan pipi bengkak Kouki. Saatnya ber aksi.

"oh _dear_ , pipi mu kenapa?"

Kouki berjengit nyeri "aku sakit gigi"

"ke dokter gigi yuk?"

Kouki menggeleng cepat "nggak. Tenang aja, aku sudah meminum obat"

"Kouki?"

"tsk, Akashi- _kun_ berisik ah. Aku bilang enggak ya enggak"

Akashi berjengit ketika mendapat jawaban ketus dari kakak ipar slash mantan pacar. Ini nggak mungkin, Kouki nggak mungkin jadi se membangkang ini!

 _'haha! Rasakan! Aku nggak mau keluar loh ya'_

Setelah itu Seijuuro benar-benar lenyap. Dia berencana menetap selama 2 hari.

"Kouki..."

Sekali panggilan bernada peringatan.

"Akashi Kouki"

Dua kali.

"AKASHI KOU—"

"BERISIK!"

RAWR

Akashi melotot. Terkejut. Nyaris aja dia latah. Kouki...ngeri ya...

"aku mau keluar, jangan ganggu"

Kouki keluar kamar dengan kaki dihentak hentakan. Menuju pintu keluar dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Sedangkan Akashi melihat dengan tatapan datar. Untung Akashi nggak ikut ngamuk, kalo ngamuk bisa-bisa ada adegan bacok-bacokan disini.

Nah loh, Kouki kalau kumat susah loh baliknya. Hayo Akashi-kun, di rayu Koukinya.

Akhirnya setelah 2 menit berdiri dengan tampang kebodohannya, Akashi berniat mengejar Kouki. Ketika dia turun dari lantai atas, matanya malah menyalang kemana-mana. Banyak prabotan rumah yang menarik perhatiannya. Ternyata selera kakaknya boleh juga eh tapi ini mungkin ulah Kouki, selera kakaknya kan kuno pftt. Figura-figura yang tertempel semakin menarik atensinya. Ada satu figura di atas nakas yang membuatnya duduk di sofa. Melihat tanggal yang tertera di pojokan. 12 April 201X. Oh...mereka menikah tahun lalu. Tiba-tiba Akashi merasa potek. Uhh huhu _kokoro_ ini. Rasanya nyelekit.

Dan...kamu akan lebih merasa nyelekit lagi nanti...

Karenaa kamu lupa...niatnya tadi apa...

akashi terlonjak kaget. Tadi kan niatnya mau ngejar Kouki!

" _gustii nu agung_!"

 _Meanwhile_

"huhuhu dia beneran nggak ngejar aku? Demi apa?"

"Kouki- _san_..."

Tetsuya perihatin melihat Kouki yang menangis dengan pipi membengkak. Sempat berpikir Kouki dan Seijuuro gebuk gebukan tapi itu bener-bener _impossible_ , kenyataannya Kouki sakit gigi. Dan kebenaran lainya dia berantem sama suaminya. Ah pernikahan muda. Kouki nangis gegara dia nggak di kejar sama suaminya (errr...suaminya bukan ya?). Agaknya Kouki sensitif hari ini karena giginya lagi sakit. Soalnya sebelumnya mereka nggak pernah ribut. Ya ribut paling gara-gara rebutan remot tv. Tapi kali ini perkaranya sepertinya lebih serius. Sampe—

"AKU BENCI AKASHI-KUN! MATI AJA LO SETAN HUHUHU"

Sampe dia menjadi semengerikan ini. Seakan insting buaya di dalam kedok cicaknya mengamuk. Analoginya agak nggak enak ya.

Bahkan Taiga yang lagi ngeteh di taman belakang jadi kesedak karena mendengar teriakan Kouki. Tehnya keluar dari idung! _Marvelous_!

Tok tok

Tetsuya ngacir untuk membuka pintu.

Kreek

Dibukanya pintu dengan pelan, mengintip siapa yang datang. Oh...Akashi- _san_ eh tunggu—matanya kok beda?. Tetsuya menutup kembali pintunya yang membuat Akashi kebingungan. Ini orang nyeleneh banget ya?

Kemudian pintu kembali dibuka

Dengan horror Tetsuya melirik Akashi, matanya seperti orang kesurupan.

"cari Kouki- _san_?"

Akashi menggaruk pipinya. Dia beneran ada di dunia manusia nggak sih?

"iya, tadi saya ada dengar suaranya"

Wajah Tetsuya menggelap "sebaiknya kamu jangan datang dulu, dia sedang dalam keadaan bukan dirinya sendiri"

Grek

Pintu kembali ditutup.

Akashi melotot.

OI INI BUKAN SYUTING PELEM HORROR KAN?!

Melupakan peringatan Tetsuya, Dengan tergesa, Akashi segera masuk ke dalam rumah (dengan songongnya) begitu mendengar suara tawa Kouki.

Begitu dia masuk, ia dihadirkan penampakan 2 wanita dan 1 pria dewasa beserta 1 anjing sedang terhampar di karpet menonton film.

Awalnya tidak ada yang sadar dengan kehadirannya, namun begitu Taiga menyapa. Semua menatapnya. Bahkan Kouki sudah menggeram, insting purba fight or flightnya muncul.

Akashi mendesah "ah maaf, saya kemari Cuma mau mengantar Kouki ke dokter gigi"

Taiga melirik Kouki yang terdiam, kemudian tertawa. Mencairkan suasana canggung (padahal dia emang nggak tau menau masalah Kouki). Taiga emang selalu nggak peka! Pantes aja sering di amuk istri.

"ahaha, aku kira kenapa. _Sok atuh_ Kouki ke dokter gigi"

Baru saja Taiga hendak membantu Kouki berdiri, wanita itu tiba tiba menjerit seperti orang kerasukan.

"ARRGHH TIDAK! MEREKA JAHAT AAAAH! JANGAN BAWA AKU"

Kouki menjerit jerit, dia bahkan berguling guling sampai membuat Nigou kaget dan menyalak. Suasana _hectic_ , sampai akhirnya Akashi bertindak.

YA HENTIKAN SEMUA DRAMA GILA INI

Sekali tindakan. Dalam beberapa menit. Kouki diam dalam rengkuhannya. Tidak bergerak.

Semua diam. Menatap Akashi dan Kouki bergantian. Kemudian kembali menatap Kouki yang diam tak bergerak dengan hidung di sumbat sapu tangan.

HOLY SHT

LO KASI DIA OBAT BIUS!? GENIUS NJIR

Yak, dengan begini Kouki tidak akan menolak ke dokter gigi

Love life 6

 _What Do you mean? /joget/_

Taiga dan Tetsuya lagi duduk di depan tv. Sedari tadi Tetsuya ndusel ndusel Taiga. Hm tumben nih istri. Taiga pun mendiamkan saja, karena dia gak tau mau nanggepin kayak apa. Matanya kembali menatap layar tv yang menayangkan burung unta yang lagi ngejar unta lainnya dengan mengangkat kedua sayapnya tinggi-tinggi. Bilangnya sih itu mau kawin. Ah mau ngelamar aja kejar-kejaran. Untung gak pas hujan. Kalau iya, mungkin kedua unta itu lagi buat film yang terinspirasi dari film negeri nun jau disana.

"ih kok aku di diemin sih?" Tetsuya mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Dia cemberut.

"loh? Kamu ngapain?maunya apa?"

Tetsuya melirik tajam suaminya yang kaya pun mengatupkan mulutnya, ditanya baik baik kok aku-nya malah dilirik Taiga.

"nggak!"

Tetsuya merengut tidak suka dan bersendekap dada. Tandanya dia .

Taiga pun melirik dia nggak mau cari gara gara, dia udah capek dengan kelakuan absurd tetangganya tadi.

Pelan-pelan tangan kanannya merangkul istrinya untuk duduk lebih mendekat, dan tangan kirinya memencet remote untuk pindah channel.

'—kami punya diskon 50%! Dan kini hanya 10.000 yen!segara hubungi kami—'

Suara tante-tante promosi itu membuat Tetsuya melirik tv dan matanya berbinar ketika melihat oven yang ditempeli stiker diskon. Moodnya kembali naik.

Ups, Taiga salah memencet nomor channel. Sebenarnya dia mau nunjukkin acara drama korea tapi malah ter pencet yang ini. Keringat pun mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Taiga-kun..."

Taiga melirik takut-takut ke arah istrinya. Nada manja ala Tetsuya ini biasa berakhir di dompetnya yang sesak nafas kekurangan isi.

"y...ya?"

"ovennya bagus banget ya"

"ah enggak kok, masih bagus yang lama"

"loh?ovennya kan udah rusak"

Glek

"nanti aku beliin di tok—"

"yang itu lagi diskon tau"

"udah diskon kok masih ma—"

"IH GAK NGERTIIN BANGET SIH! ITU TUH DISKON 50% ARTINYA SETENGAH HARGA! ITU MURAH!"

Mampus mampus Taiga. Ampuni Kakanda wahai adinda.

"iya cantik k...kita telp...pon sekarang,oke?ssh...j...jangan r...ribut ntar Kouki denger dia kan s...sakit gigi"

Tetsuya kembali duduk.

"oke"

'yes!oven baru!'

Di dalam hati Tetsuya bersorak ria gembira sedangkan Taiga sesak nafas bersama dompetnya.

Endes jeng.

Bruk

Tubuh mungil itu tenggelam di atas kasur. Membuat sang suami terheran dengan hela nafas kasar yang di keluarkan istrinya.

Mungkin Tetsuya capek, gausah diganggu ah. Pikir Taiga yang memang ada benarnya. Nanti salah-salah ajak ngobrol dianya yang digampar.

Tidak ada respon dari Taiga membuat Tetsuya melirik

"aku capek"

"yaudah tidur aj—"

"pijitin..."

Oke oke, Taiga nurut.

Taiga pun mulai merenggangkan jari-jarinya.

Siap. Mulai!

"ah iya kencengan dikit—aduduh!"

Taiga berhenti memijat punggung dan mengangkat tangannya.

"jangan keras-keras! Tulang kamu itu kerasnya kayak gajah"

Uh

"tadi kan kamunya minta keras..."

"aku bilang dikit"

Salahkan saja aku terus! Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Kalau hati Taiga bisa menjerit, mungkin dia bisa berkata seperti itu sambil meraung raung.

Dan kali ini Taiga mengendalikan kekuatan tangannya. Taiga pun duduk bersimpuh sebagai penyeimbang kekuatan pijatnya.

"aaah ya, Kanan dikit, kanan ahn mantap"

Dan selama 1 jam kedepan Taiga musti begini dan jaga posisi duduknya yang gak enak sama sekali. Setelah selesai mijatin punggung Tetsuya, kakinya ultra kram. Dan saat Taiga melaporkan hal ini, istrinya bilang 'kamu sih gak cari posisi yang enak'.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa dirinya selalu salah dimata istrinya ini hah?. Gimana coba biar dia gak salah mulu?ya masa iya setiap hari belanja _home shopping_ mulu untuk nyenangin hati Tetsu. Selesai alamat deh dompetnya.

Apa dia harus konsultasi tetangganya yang selalu keliatan adem? (nggak adem juga sih, tadi pagi mereka nge war kok).

Oh mungkin Taiga bisa bicarakan ini nanti.

Disaat mereka lagi dudukan di atas kasur. Taiga pun menanyakan perihal minggu lalu.

"cantik..."

Tetsuya melirik Taiga dan kembali membaca buku novel galau berjudul 'elegi senja'.

"hmm kenapa?"

"boleh nanya gak?"

Tetsuya terkekeh. Kenapa sih Taiga? Kayak mereka masih pacaran aja. Mau tanya aja nanya dulu.

"tanya aja"

"kenapa sih dimata kamu aku selalu salah?"

Tetsuya menoleh cepat kearah Taiga. Matanya melotot sangar.

"ITU GAK BENER"

"tuh kan..."

Love Live 6

Bonus!

Hari ini Seijuuro belum kembali, dia masih mau menikmati adiknya itu disiksa batin oleh Kouki. Akashi masih saja disini, belum kembali ke habitat asal. Tenang Akashi sama Kouki udah baikan, gigi Kouki udah di tanganin. Ya dengan seijin Tuhan nggak ada adegan bacok-bacokan antara Kouki dan dokter gigi. _Thanks to_ obat bius.

Kouki melihat ke sekeliling. Nggak ada Akashi. Padahal hari ini off kerja. Mungkin lagi olahraga.

Cekrek

Suara pintu terbuka. Akashi datang dengan wajah cerah yang langsung ngacir ke kulkas mengambil minuman.

Kouki menjengitkan alisnya

"habis dari mana kamu? Pakek baju bagus begitu"

Ya elah masa musti pake baju rombeng?

"mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?" tanya Akashi tanpa melirik Kouki. Dia masih sibuk meneguk air.

"hmm...bohong dulu deh"

Akashi kini melirik Kouki seraya menyisir surai berkeringatnya ke belakang. Kadar kegantenganya meningkat.

"tadi aku liat kupu kupu cantik banget. terus mau aku tangkep"

Kouki melotot terkejut "serius? Terus dapat?"

"tapi nggak jadi, soalnya..." Akashi menunjuk Kouki dengan kedua telunjuknya, tatapannya ganteng maksimal plus sensual bikin melting "kan udah ada kamu yang indah dan menawannya melebihi kupu-kupu"

Wajah Kouki mendadak merona. Duh Akashi bisa aja sih.

ALAH lo mah mau mau aja di gombalin pake gombalan receh.

"te...terus...jujurnya?"

"abis mejeng"

Kouki mewek dengan rona yang masih menghiasi pipinya.

"bacot!"

/Gedebuk siah/

Pagi ini Akashi kembali jadi samsak tinju Kouki.

 _HAHA! SERVE YOU RIGHT! MAKAN TUH BOGEM—Oreshi_

Love Life 5

Tetsu lagi duduk berduaan dengan suaminya di coffee table. Cake di depannya tidak tersentuh, bahkan enggan menyesap vanilla shake yang selalu di puja. Wajahnya murung.

"Tetsu, kenapa sih? Mukanya gitu pagi-pagi"

Tetsu menghela nafas. Pikirannya jadi kemana-mana gara-gara menonton tayangan berita tadi pagi. Ada istri yang tega ngiket suaminya di pohon tengah hutan dan meninggalkannya 3 hari 3 malam dalam keaadaan tidak berpakaian, sehelai pun! (parah jeng) gegara nggak mau jujur terhadap sang istri. Akhirnya di hari ke 4 suaminya di temukan tewas, setelah di otopsi ternyata titit suaminya di caplok ular.

Tetsu nggak mau suaminya juga berakhir kayak gitu. Jadi sekarang dia mau menyatakan sesuatu. Setelah sekian lama pernikahan mereka, Tetsu baru memintanya hari ini.

"Taiga-kun...aku kepengen kita gak ada tutup-tutupan, aku mau kamu selalu jujur sama aku. Nggak boleh bohong"

Kunyahan Taiga pada omuricenya terhenti. Suasana di sekitarnya terasa mendingin. Yang hanya bisa di dengarnya hanya kicauan pagi burung parkit dan gemersik daun di sapu angin.

"k...kamu ngomong apaan sih?"

Taiga tiba-tiba jadi gugup sendiri. Mereka sudah 5 tahun menikah. Tapi baru kali ini istrinya berkata seperti itu. Ah postive thinking aja. Jawabnya yang santai.

"uhm yaudah iya. Aku jujur, kamu gendutan"

Singg...

Pandangan Tetsuya kosong.

Kamu gendutan. GENDUT. Gendut kayak .Cieee gendutan.

Kata-kata diatas seakan berterbangan diatas Tetsuya secara komikal.

"KAMU TEGA SAMA AKU! JAHAT! POKOKNYA BENCI! DASAR BABON!"

Aah...Taiga salah lagi.

ah cerita ini makin menggila, tanpa arah...


	7. Love Life characters intro!

Buon Giorno~~

Setelah chapter ke 6, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat chapter selingan. Yaitu satu chapter yang berisi manusia nist-("lo lanjut ngomong gue tampar pake duit") mau atuh kalo di tampar pake duit. Ekhem maaf. Yang berisi manusia fantastic nan amazing. Disaatsaya lagi sibuk nugas ini itu hati kepengen nulis huhuhu. Akhirnya saya mulai mengetik halaman nista ini.

Ya! langsung saja! ("soalnya nanti saya makin banyak bacot")

Main Characters sebut saja keluarga toge

Kagami Taiga (30):

Anak satu-satunya dari pasangan Kagami Tora dan Irina. Menjalankan tugas sebagai general manager di perusahaan sang ayah. Menikah dengan sohib slash kouhai waktu SMA. Bertubuh bongsor tapi takut yang horror. Dikagetin suka latah. benci film horror. Sering jadi sasaran amuk Tetsu karena dia 'terlalu pandai' membuat masalah. Jujur saja pria dewasa setinggi 190cm ini dulunya (sekarang juga masih kadang sih) super takut sama anjing. Taiga tuh pandai masak,perhatian, maji tenshi, Keras kepala,blak-blakan, apa adanya, tempramental, lumayan pongah, takut istri dan serba salah di depan istri. Mantan atlit basket. Kalau marah mirip harimau kerasukan. Lol.

Kagami Tetsuya (29):

Putri tunggal dari Kuroko Aizome dan Nanao. Ekspresinya always deadpan, tipe blak-blakan dan suka gemas sama anak kecil. Walaupun dia itu datar kayak teplon sebenarnya dia wanita yang amatlaaaaah baik! (psstt dia agak jail loh).Dia itu err quite unnoticable jadi agak serem kalo tiba tiba dia langsung muncul di hadapan kamu, suaminya yang sering jadi korban. Wanita yang menanggapi segala hal dengan kalem kecuali ketika ada diskon. Dulunya bekerja sebagai guru tk, namun setelah menikah dia harus berhenti karena ikut sang suami ke USA. Waktu SMA pernah jadi manager tim basket dan seorang flyer of cheerleader . Sohib nge fan girl aktor Korea adalah; Kouki, dek Momoi dan tante Kazu.

Akashi Seijuuro (30):

Putra tunggal dari keluarga terpandang; Akashi. CEO dari Akashi Group. Seorang massive conglomerate yang memiliki bisnis dimana-mana. Seijuuro sosok pria idaman yang mampu membuat ribuan wanita pingsan sekali nge wink. Orangnya cerdas,penuh teka teki, ramah,kalem, suka bercanda, so sweet tapi kalau nyindir nyelekit ,dia itu kalo sekali sayang susah melepaskan. Pokoknya perfecto deh! Punya alter ego psikopat yang nyebelin. Menikah dengan istrinya berdasarkan pernikahan politik. Eits tapi sekarang dia bener bener cinta kok .

Akashi Kouki (27):

Putri bungsu keluarga Furihata. dipanggil Buncha oleh suaminya (itu kalo lagi sayang2nya) kalo marahan dipanggil 'bocah'. Wanita yang tidak pernah tau menau tentang limpahan warisan dari orang tuanya. Katanya sih 'aku ogah ngurus gituan. Mending main sama tetsu-nee'. Walaupun dari keluarga mapan, wanita satu ini paling ogah ikut geng sosialita ataupun shopping ngabisin duit suami cuma buat beli kaos belel branded jutaan yen. Mending beli jajan (alah lu mah otaknya cuma jajan). Dari masa lalunya yang kelam dia belajar untuk jadi wanita(istri) kalem yang penurut dan menggemaskan. Dulu menganggap Seijuuro sebagai musuh dunia akhirat. Tapi sekarang jadi pasangan dunia akhirat. Ciee.

Nigou ( 14):

anjing husky kesayangan Tetsuya. Posisi antara majikan (Taiga) dan hewan (Nigou) terkadang tertukar. Hobbynya adalah mengganggu kehidupan Kagami Taiga. Saat ini sedang melakukan masa pdkt dengan Hikari (Bichon frise betina) milik om Hyuuga. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia mencoba move on dari Luna (corgi betina) milik keluarga bangsawan yang sempat stay beberapa minggu di daerahnya. Ngimpinya ketinggian sih :v.

Grace (2 years):

rubah merah unyu yang sebelumnya ingin diberi nama Raline karena Seijuuro nge fans sama tante Raline shah (untung nggak nadine). Setelah terselamatkan dari nama Raline, nama Grace yang umumnya untuk betina itu tersemat pada dirinya hingga saat ini. PLIS DEH MAJIKAN GUE AKASHI KOUKI SAMA, GUE JANTAN DEMI TUHAN. Karena nggak bisa ngomong akhirnya Grace cuma diam. 2 majikannya sama sama blegug. Merasa dirinya hina ketika Olivia weasley hadir dirumahnya. Aku gak incest sumpah.

Olivia weasley (1 years):

olivia adalah chihuahua. Dia di adopsi untuk menemani Kouki dirumah karena Grace suka kelayapan. Olivia yang suka main ini selalu mengajak Grace main bareng tapi karena Grace baperan, dia mengira Olivia suka padanya. Idih najis!. Cinta pertamanya adalah Nigou. Katanya sih cinta pada pandangan pertama. Duh kesian neng Olivia, bakalan one side love nih.

Neightborhood characters

Midorima Family:

1) Midorima Shintaro(30), status: kepala keluarga Tsundere

Pria Tsundere tingkat dewa dan pecinta takhayul. Seorang dokter bedah di rumah sakit milik ayahnya. Korban nikah politik. Karena kelakuan tsunderenya ini dia sering jadi sasaran kejahilan Kazu-chan.

2) Midorima Kazunari(30), status: istri somplak

wanita hyper, unyu tapi menyebalkan. Seorang apoteker.

3)Midorima Meiko (14), status: sulung yang super cool

gadis belia pecinta takhayul dan pecinta arkeolog (SALAHKAN AYAHNYA!). Benci boyband korea.

4) Midorima Mayu (12), status: bungsu otaku

anak lelaki dengan wajah stoic seperti sang ayah namun mewariskan kekonyolan dan kebodohan sang ibu. Otaku.

Kiyoshi Family:

1) Kiyoshi Teppei a.k.a pakde a.k.a dokter cinta komplek (40), status: Papa no Iron Heart

Pria kuat nan masokis. Teppei adalah sesosok ayah idaman yang bersahaja. Berbekal pengalaman cinta yang sudah dijalani sejak lama, Teppei menjadi konsultan gratis untuk bocah labil.

2) Kiyoshi Mako (40), status: super emak

wanita cantik yang awet muda. Padahal sukanya ngomel. Seorang istri tegas yang berwibawa dan sayang keluarga. Insting liarnya bisa keluar jika berhadapan dengan Teppei. Weapon: teplon happy calling

3) Kiyoshi Shun (17), status: si bungsu labil fanboy Ariana

pemuda labil dengan segala kegaduhan. Big fans of Ariana Granule.

4) Satsuki Momoi (10) & Hayama Koutaro (20), status: keponakan Teppei yang penuh keanehan.

5) Keluarga pakde yang cuma numpang lewat.

* * *

Other

Tohsaka Akise (28): Sekretaris Seijuuro. Dia sangat baik dan lembut. Karena terlalu sering berhadpan dengan orang-orang formal, Akise jadi canggung saat mengobrol nonformal. Sempat ada rasa dengan Kouki karena mirip dengan mantan kekasihnya.

* * *

Keluarga Toge's familes

Kagami Family + Kuroko Family:

1) Kagami Tora (56), status: Kepala Keluarga

Chairman dari Kagami international dan Kepala dari perusahaan manufaktur mobil Marcedes Benz. Walau sudah berusia lanjut, tingkahnya sangat hyper dan konyol. Biasanya anaknya sering ngamuk kalo liat bapaknya begitu. Bahasa Jepangnya kurang lancar. Tipe orang yang manggut manggut kepala walaupun nggak ngerti. Suka mengganggu muda-mudi lagi pacaran. Ceh si bapak sirik aja.

2) Kagami Irina (?), status: Istri gaul

Istri dari Tora-san ini sangatlah up to date dan gaul. Usianya dirahasiakan. Seorang vlogger dan selebgram. Half-american. Irina juga seorang photografer, Irina disebut sebagai master of DOF (depth of field).

3) Kagami Raion (6), status:?

? ? ? ?

4) Ryuuji Marshall (27), status: sepupu rese

Sepupu dari Taiga. Seorang PD di perusahaan arsitektur ternama di Jerman.

5) Kuroko Aizome (52), status: Kepala keluarga berkepala dingin

Ayah dari Tetsuya ini seorang ayah observan, tenang dan berwibawa. Memiliki wajah baby face. Sekali marah bisa mengerikan. Ai-san jago main gitar looh. Kece!. Dia bekerja sebagai dosen sastra di universitas Tokyo.

6) Kuroko Nanao (54), status: istri penyabar

Ibu dari Kuroko. Nanao tipe wanita pendiam yang tidak suka bergosip. Prinsipnya adalah senyum, sapa, salam, sopan dan santun. Kalau Ai-san jago main gitar, Nana-chan jago main koto. Karena Gitar dan Koto keduanya bertemu.

7)Nenek Inaba (usia nenek udah tua sekali), status: lansia vit

Nenek Tetsuya slash ibu Aizome. Nenek Inaba adalah seorang lansia yang suka beraktivitas. Dia jago karate dan suka yoga. Ntap nek!

* * *

Akashi + Furihata families:

1) Akashi Masaomi (57), status: Kepala keluarga Akashi/ Masaomi-chichi

Masaomi atau biasa dipanggil Masaomi-chichi adalah pria strict yang diktator. Tapi berkat pencerahan Mama Shio, dia mulai sadar. "MY SON ISN'T MY FCKIN ROBOT".Yeah that's right old man. Masaomi-chichi ini merupakan seorang chairman Akashi Group yang terkenal di dunia politik. Dulu aktif di kancah pemerintahan sebagai jaksa agung muda.

2) Akashi Shiori (53), status: Mama super syantik

Mama Shio (akrabnya) adalah wanita elegan pecinta damai. Mama Shio itu suka sekali memasang masangkan anaknya dengan anak orang lain. Dia itu kalem tapi bisa juga jadi barbar ketika ada yang melawan pendapatnya yang maha agung. Mama ini salah satu penyebab adanya alter ego Sejuuro (karena Seijuuro mulai setres dipasang2kan dengan anak lain). One and only one yang bisa mengendalikan Masaomi.

3)Furihata Kenzo (57), status: ayah sinting

Kenzo atau Ken-san adalah pria blasteran Jepang-Spanyol. Kenzo adalah pemilik dari Central JR. Selalu berpikiran positif. Selaku orang penting tingkahnya lumayan sinting. Hobbynya melakukan hal aneh2, contohnya saja: naik sepeda balik posisi sambil cross arms kece atau mencoba masuk rumah lewat jendela. Punya sepatu favorit yang bisa nyala2. Udah tua banyak gaya ya?.

4) Furihata Kotone (52), status: Mama shopping mania!mantap!

Kotone, akrabnya Ko-rin adalah wanita cantik yang gila belanja, ups jangan salah sangka dulu, dia hobby belanja untuk anak-anaknya. Pokoknya demi anak! kadang suami yang cari duit terlupakan. Bahkan celana dalam aja harus branded. Katanya gini 'semisal mereka buka-bukaan kan malu kalo ternyata underwearnya kw-an, makanya biar pd cari yang branded'. Maklum lah Kotone ini emang dari keluarga mapan.

5)Furihata Naoki (34): Kakak pertama dari Kouki. Easy going dan mudah bergaul. Selalu memandang hal dari sudut positif seperti ayahnya. Dia bekerja sebagai General Manager.

6)Furihata Kouren(30): Kakak ketiga dari Kouki. Sangat tempramen dan berwajah sangar. Overprotective dan satu-satunya yang masih enggan merestui pernikahan sang adik. Dia seorang dokter residen di Rumah sakit pusat tokyo.

7)Furihata Koumei (30): Tubuhnya sangat mungil. Cheerful dan ceria. Wajahnya terlihat lebih muda dari Kouren padahal kembar. Pelatih anggar. Kouren dan dirinya merupakan kembar fraternal. Kouren Koumei beda 1 tahun loh. Koumei lahir pada 31 desember 19x8 07 sore sedangkan Kouren lahir pada 1 januari 19x9 12 malam.

8)Furihata Airi(27): Kakak kembar dari Kouki. Punya fisik yang sama dengan Koumei. Ramah dengan semua orang. Hobbynya membuat Kouki menangis. Seorang dosen muda bahasa jepang di salah satu universitas di Inggris. Merasa terkhianati ketika adiknya menikah duluan.

* * *

yak! segitu dulu perkenalannya! saya mulai lelah fiuh. Bye bye~ see you next chapter~ /tebar duit Masaomi-chichi/


	8. Chapter 8

Yuuhuu~ love life udah di chapter 7 dan makin sableng. Btw selamat ultah our cutieeeh pie Furihata Kouki!, semoga makin unyu walo umurnya udah makin tuir~ maafkan diriku yang telat mengucapkan hiks. IRL agak menyebalkan terkadang. Tapi saya cinta hidup saya hoho.

alright, langsung aja baca. Yu ah capcus.

Desc: Fujimaki T's dan crew,staff, kreatif Tetangga masa gitu (di scene Kagakuro yg awal saya nyerempet dikit TMG). Tidak Bermaksud mengambil keuntungan.

.

.

Love life 7

.

.

"kepercayaan satu sama lain itu penting"

.

.

.

Bukan suatu perkara jika sang istri meminta di bantu bersih-bersih. Tapi bagaimana saat sudah di bantu istri malah _fangirl_ ria dengan artis-artis korea kesayangannya? Dendam kesumat?pastinya. Mau ngajak duel? Nambah perkara aja .Mau coba buang semua kaset kaset dvd dorama? Coba saja, karma pasti ada. Begitu kata mereka selaku pecinta pria-pria idaman berwajah sahaja asal korea.

Jadi, belajar dari pengalaman yang lalu lalu. Seorang kepala keluarga enggan menuruti bantu membantu apa yang istrinya suruh. Sewa aja babu. Begitu ucapnya dalam hati. Takut-takut jika di suarakan dia yang kena tampol sapu.

Kini dirinya hanya duduk kalem di depan tv. Nonton acara _morning sports_. Tapi ada aja makhluk halus yang suka ngeganggu dia pas lagi santai.

Sret!

Pandangan Kagami Taiga mendadak gelap. Dia tau ini ulah siapa.

"Tetsu...hei"

Keliatan _so sweet_ dari sudut pandang penonton pojokan yang sukanya adegan melankolika. Tapi enggak bagi Kagami Taiga.

"hei...apaan sih!, Tetsuya!"

Gak di respon, Taiga melepas paksa serbet yang nutupin matanya. Plis debu serbet masuk ke matanya.

Setelah tetsu hadir di depan mukanya, Taiga bertanya heran "apaan sih?"

Tetsu memandang suaminya dengan wajah _stoic_ yang oh-khas-sekali.

"kamu nonton tv mulu dari kemaren, bantuin aku beres-beres rumah dong"

"beres-beres rumah bisa nanti, ada pertandingan basket pagi ini. Jangan ganggu aku dulu, oke?"

"tapi kan—"

Tetsu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Matanya nyalang kemana-mana, cari alasan. Mana mau dia telat nobar film the _age of shadows_ —walaupun itu film udah tahunan lalu, ya kan kita cari yang gratisan—di rumahnya Momoi- _san_.

Tetsu memutuskan untuk mengambil sesuatu di meja dengan tisu kemudian kembali menghadap suaminya.

"kayaknya kamu emang harus bantu aku beres-beres, rumah aja udah kotor banget—coba liat" Tetsu menyodorkan sesuatu mencurigakan di tisu. Tetapi di abaikan oleh Taiga yang lebih mementingkan hot issue tentang basket di televisi.

"Taiga- _kun_?" begitu dilirik Taiga, reflek Tetsu memajukan tangannya "tuh liat, kayaknya...pup cicak"

Lama. Taiga melirik Tetsu yang hanya berkedip (sok) lugu "apa yang buat kamu berpikir aku mau liat pup cicak?"

"buat yakinin kamu aja, berarti rumah kita udah kotor banget—coba deh dicium, pup cicak bukan?"

Tetsu menyodorkan tisu laknat tersebut

"apaan sih"

"coba deh cium"

"enggak"

"coba di pastiin"

Tetsu semakin gencar menyodorkan tisu tersebut ke arah suaminya.

"Tetsu, Tetsuya! ini nggak sopan hei hei"

Taiga sampe mundur ke pojok sofa menghindar dari pup cicak laknat tersebut.

"hei Kagami Tetsuya!oi!"

Ah sampe kapan kita menunggu pagi yang tenang terjadi di rumah ini?

Oh mungkin sampe saya bisa nonton konser coldplay tanpa pungutan biaya.

Love Life 7

Ting! _Line_ ~

Notif bernada halus nan pelan itu mengagetkan Seijuuro yang lagi bawa cangkir teh dan korannya. Dia nyaris latah. Untung gak ada istrinya, kalau sampe istrinya tau dia latahan begini, bisa nggak tenang hidupnya.

Awalnya cuek sama ponsel istrinya yang memang selalu ribut notif _chatting_. Tapi karena jangka waktu bunyi nya sangatlah berdekatan. Seijuuro penasaran. Melirik nakal lah dia.

 _Ketemuan yuk, lama loh kita..._

Begitulah isi pesan singkat yang muncul di _tool bar_ ponsel istrinya.

Membuatnya makin penasaran, siapakah gerangan?. Mumpung istri lagi mandi berbenah diri. Kenapa tidak coba cek?

Jemarinya dengan lincah membuka _bar_ ponsel kemudian meng klik _chat_ masuk yang belum di baca.

Banyak sekali _chatting_ dari _official Line_ yang belum di buka, apalagi _chatting_ grup yang numpuk semacam kjokkenmoddinger.

Dan satu _chatting_ yang menangkap perhatiannya.

Aomine Daiki—tunggu!

Seijuuro segera membuka _profile Line_ orang mencurigakan tersebut dan—nah!

 _'orang sial ini,...'_

Mantan pacar Kouki

MANTAN PACAR IS-TE-RI-NYA NGAJAK KETEMUAN?! DEMI DEWA

Seijuuro ingat betul wajah pria itu. Dia anak satu SMP dengan Kouki yang dulu pernah tanding basket dengan SMA-nya. Sebelum bertunangan dengannya, Kouki lebih dahulu berpacaran dengan si Aomine aomine itu. Gara gara itu orang, Kouki mewek kejer karena diputusin. Orang kayak Kouki di putusin sama tutup botol kayak AOMINE!?

 _Emperor eye_ mendadak ke aktivasi.

 _'udah lama loh kita nggak ketemu'_

 _'gimana kalo di cafe depan stasiun? Ngobrol2 aja kita'_

Hmm..orang ini lebih berani ternyata, apa dia tidak tau orang yang diajaknya sudah bersuami?dasar muka tempakul dan tidak tau diri.

Ting!

Notif masuk lagi.

Kali ini notif _timeline_.

Begitu di buka _timeline_ penuh dengan Aomine Daiki yang bisa buat mata Seijuuro kena penyakit.

Jadi selama ini Kouki di teror Aomine?! Ini kriminal!

Seijuuro meletakkan kembali ponsel istrinya kemudian lari secepatnya ke tempat tetangga.

Love life 7

"tch"

"kerja yang bener..."

"iya nyonya besar,tsk bawel"

"apa tadi? Aku nggak denger"

"oh nggak ada apa apa, Cuma ada cicak lewat"

Taiga melap kaca dengan wajah merengut. Awas lo, kerja nya nggak ikhlas gitu bisa dapet murka. Dia terpaksa bantu Tetsu bersih-bersih rumah demi mempercepat proses 'nobar'. Kenapa dia musti ikut terseret dengan masalah pribadi Tetsu yang nggak ada untungnya buat dia hah?! Kenapa?! ya karena lu suaminya bego. Susah seneng ladenin bareng.

Taiga menangis komikal seraya melap kaca jendela. Dia udah mirip kaya anak tiri.

Ting tong!

"Kagami _Onii-saaaaan_!"

"PAAN?!"

Taiga meneriaki tamu nya lewat jendela kamar. Tenang, tamunya si tetangga sebelah.

"aku mau curhat! Turun sini cepetan!"

"bentaar!"

Mereka udah kayak orang yang terpisah oleh sungai. Teriak teriak kaya orang utan.

"Tetsu, kayaknya si Seijuuro butuh bantuan. _Urgent_!.Aku janji bakal balik kalo udah selesai urusan sama Seijuuro. Aku pergi ya _byee_ —"

"TAIGA- _KUN_!kembali! HEEEII"

Fiuuh, akhirnya lepas juga dari Tetsu. Seijuuro musti di kasih _reward_. Hm, ajakin ke warungnya Bi Koga lah ntaran. Dengan langkah halilintar dia menuruni tangga.

Krek

Taiga membukakan pintu lebar agar Seijuuro bisa masuk. Dengan wajah setres Seijuuro masuk. Badannya lesu, lunglai.

Membanting tubuhnya di sofa, Seijuuro mendesah memandang langit lewat jendela lamat-lamat. Udah kayak besok mau kiamat.

"Apaan? Tumben panggil panggil"

"Kouki di terror...mantan pacarnya..."

Telinga Taiga yang kayaknya kemasukan cicak itu melirik Seijuuro. Nggak denger. Budeg.

"HAH?telor mantan pacarnya?"

"TERROR! Buat apaan telor mantan pacarnya?"

"oh, jadi kenapa sama mantan pacarnya"

"ya gusti" Seijuuro mengusap wajahnya lelah. Dia berusaha menahan amarah untuk tidak membanting badan segede dosanya Taiga.

"istriku di terror mantan pacarnya"

"oh...—WHAT?!"

Taiga pun mulai mendengarkan cerita Seijuuro dengan serius. Dia berpikiran, bakalan seru kalau ada jotos-jotosan. Emang dasar ini orang tua.

"hmm...mungkin kita bisa tanya Pakde Kiyoshi"

"Pakde...Kiyoshi?"

Nama asing di lidah itu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Seijuuro. Siapa pakde Kiyoshi? Kenapa harus tanya pakde Kiyoshi? Kenapa gak sama Hyuuga-san?(Pak RT).

"iya, Pakde itu serba tau tentang masalah ginian, pokoknya semua saran Pakde pasti mujur"

Dikepala Seijuuro muncul penggambaran sesosok bapak-bapak tambun berkumis yang suka sekali menggoda anak sekolahan kalau lewat. Seijuuro bergidik. Tapi demi penjalanan misi menjauhi Kouki dengan si mantan pacar, Seijuuro rela bertemu dengan Pakde Kiyoshi.

"oke"

"oke _boy_ , yuk capcus"

.

.

.

.

"Bapak Jahat! Kenapa baru izinin aku nonton pas konsernya sudah selesai?!AKU BENCI BAPAK"

"Shun bukan begitu—"

Brak!

Seijuuro dan Taiga membatu di depan pintu ketika mendengar sesuatu yang terdengar seru. Seijuuro melirik Taiga meminta penjelasan.

"anaknya pakde ngambek" bisikan Taiga hanya membuahkan oh dari mulut Seijuuro.

Ting tong

Taiga memencet bel hingga 2 kali yang kemudian mendapat bukaan pintu.

"eh ada Kagami- _nii_ ,oh—ada orang baru? Hai aku Koutaro, keponakannya pakde"

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang itu melambaikan tangan pada keduanya.

"saya Akashi Seijuuro"

"cari Pakde ya?Pakde ada di dalam, masuk sini" Kouta mempersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk masuk dan duduk kemudian berlari ke belakang

"PAKDEE di cari Kagami- _nii_ "

"Sebentar! "

Suara baritone yang terdengar membuat Seijuuro menelan ludah.

Tak lama kemudian sesosok bapak-bapak bertubuh tinggi besar dengan alis yang tebal datang. Seijuuro melotot, nge _scan_ penampilan pakde yang...biasa aja...

"oalah Kagami toh, ada apa le?"

"Pakde!" Taiga salim santun diikuti oleh Seijuuro yang kebingungan tapi tetap ikut ikutan.

Setelah Seijuuro berkenalan dengan pakde yang sangat jauh dari ekspetasi nya itu, Pakde memanggil sesosok bocah yang dari tadi diem di pojok sambil baca komik.

"le, kasi tau Ibumu ada tamu, kayak ?"

"sip!" bocah yang kayaknya kekurangan gizi karena terlalu sering baca manga (hentai) itu berlari ke belakang untuk memberi tau Ibunya pesan dari sang bapak.

'rumah pakde rame ya...

Iya rumah pakde emang rame. Belum aja kalian tau sisanya.

"jadi...ada keperluan apa kalian ke sini?" Bahasa Jawa pakde berhensin jadi bahasa biasa tanpa medok jawa.

"ekhem...begini Pakde, ini si Seijuuro lagi kebingungan, eh kayaknya kamu aja deh yang cerita"

Seijuuro berusaha memandang pakde dengan wajah kalem agar tidak keliatan nyolot sama orang tua.

"saya Akashi Seijuuro , _to the point_ aja, saya mau membumi hanguskan mantan pacar istri saya"

Kiyoshi mengangguk paham akan penjelasan singkat Seijuuro.

"apa alasan kamu mau menjadikan mantan pacar istrimu itu 'target'?"

Mengucap terimakasih atas minumannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kiyoshi, menyeruput teh dan menghela nafas. Tenang. Jangan nyolot. _Control yourself_ , Seijuuro. Fiuh.

"jadi gini Kiyoshi- _san_ , saya tadi kebetulan penasaran sama isi ponsel istri saya. Nggak salah kan kalau cek cek aja? Nah begitu saya buka isi _chatting_ nya. Ternyata istri saya lagi di _terror_ , tiap hari _chatting_ masuk, bom _like & comment_, terus itu masa tengah malem ngajak _VC_? Untung istri saya nggak nanggepin. Ya sekali kali ada sih, parahnya lagi dia ngajak ketemuan sore ini di cafe persimpangan komplek!"

Seijuuro meminum tehnya dengan tersengal. Capek juga.

"hm, kan chattingnya udah kamu buka, nggak usah dikasih tau aja kalo ternyata si mantan pacar chatting ngajak ketemuan. Langsung delete chattingan mereka"

Menggeleng lemah, wajah Seijuuro menggelap "si dekil itu pasti _chatting_ lagi, pokoknya sampe dibalas. Saya takut nanti istri saya diapa apain."

Tersenyum kebapakan, Kiyoshi memandang Seijuuro. Mengingat masa mudanya dimana dia lagi maso masonya (sampe sekarang sih) ngejar cintanya Mako—yang notabene gadis preman sejagad. Setelah masa pendekatan (mendekati kematian) akhirnya Kiyoshi dapetin hati Mako. Setelah jadian, Kiyoshi jadi _over protective_ sama Mako- _chan_. Cemburu pastinya. Pada akhirnya mereka sering berantem. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang sudah berkeluarga pasti bisa berpikiran dewasa.

"gini deh Akashi- _kun_ , kamu percaya istri kamu?"

Seijuuro mengangguk mantap.

"biarkan mereka, saya yakin istri kamu tipe yang nggak bisa mainin hati lelaki. Jika ada lelaki menggodanya, dia gak akan terpengaruh. Kalau kamu percaya biarkan mereka bertemu. Berikan dia sebuah kepercayaan. Kalau kamu merasa curiga,berarti kamu nggak percaya sama perasaan dia ke kamu selama ini. Kalau kamu curiga terus dia bisa nggak nyaman. . Hilangkan pikiran negatif kamu"

Merenung sejenak, Seijuuro mengangguk. Benar juga, kalau curiga terus berarti dia sama saja menganggap Kouki itu 'wanita yang suka main-main'. Sip Seijuuro. Ayo pikir positif mereka Cuma teman, Kouki sudah jadi miliknya seutuhnya, mereka sudah ikat janji. Mereka sudah membuat komitmen dan menjaga perasaan satu sama lain dimanapun mereka berada, jika ada masalah, mereka akan membicarakan secara baik-baik. Kouki itu istri yang baik, unyu, menggemaskan dan inosen. Hidup Kouki tidak Cuma ada dirinya, ada orang lain, ada keluarganya, dia punya teman dan butuh sosialisasi. Hiks kok aku ngerasa jahat gini ya, pikirnya.

Memandang Kiyoshi mantap, Seijuuro mengulas senyum. Bangkit dari duduk dan membungkukan badannya berterimakasih. Kalau curhat sama Taiga mungkin pikirannya tidak akan seterbuka ini.

"ya sama-sama kalau ada masalah, kemari saja"

Seijuuro, sudah bicara pada orang yang tepat.

Pakde emang dabes!

Nanti jalan ah cari hadiah buat Kouki! Hitung hitung permintaan maaf.

.

Love life 7

.

"ceileh, ganteng amat bang, mau kemana?"

Seorang pemuda semampai dengan manik hijau dan surai sehitam jelaga menggoda Seijuuro dengan wajah _stoic_ nya. Sangat tidak sinkron dengan nada yang suka goda-goda itu.

"mau cari sesuatu buat Kouki"

Seijuuro melihat kantong belanjaan dari _comiket_ ditangan Mayu—Midorima Mayu—anak bungsu si tetangga yang notabene sohib SMP super _tsundere_ yang kadang bikin dia kesal ingin menggampar. Mayu ini otaku kece, cewek cewek diluar sana nggak akan hina-hina dia ' _nerd'_ ato ' _wibu'_ karena dia ganteng. Sayangnya Mayu ini orangnya pengoler (pemalas). Jadi walaupun dia ganteng teman-teman ceweknya nggak akan sudi sama dia.

"oh ya tadi aku liat Kou- _chan_ sama cowok rada item gitu, di cafe" ujar Mayu dengan ekspresi always 'malas hidup'nya. Bisa dibilang Mayu sama Atsushi itu 11/12.

"eh beneran?yaudah deh makasih ya"

Perasaan tenang tadi berubah ketar ketir. Ternyata mereka udah ketemuan toh. Baiklah, Seijuuro tenangkan hati dan pikiran. Buka mata lebar lebar, jangan dibutakan rasa cemburu. Mereka Cuma teman. Percaya sama Kouki. Lagian si Aomine Aomine itu kan masa lalu.

Menghembuskan nafas, Seijuuro masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sip, sok atuh cari hadiah buat Eneng.

Sepanjang jalan Seijuuro terus menerawang. Kouki baik-baik aja kan? Nggak akan di apa-apain kan? Walaupun Kouki jago bela diri bukan berarti dia bisa menang lawan lelaki. Jujur Seijuuro takut Kouki di apa-apain apalagi macem Aomine. Mukanya mesum lagi. Bah.

DUK!

Seijuuro melotot dan me-rem mobilnya. Perasaan tadi...

ANJIR! GUE NABRAK SESUATU!

Cepat-cepat dia keluar dari mobil. Nengok kedepan. Bumper mobilnya nggak rusak. Nengok ke bawah. Masyallah. Memajukan mobilnya, Seijuuro membopong rubah merah yang kakinya luka karena ketabrak. Duh. Masuk ke dalam mobil, Seijuuro putar balik.

Mampus. Dia nabrak rubah. Bakal di murka dewa nih.

Aduh mana klinik hewan tutup lagi. Ini kan minggu.

Oh!

Meninggalkan mobilnya sendirian. Seijuuro berlari dengan kecepatan halilintar , Seijuuro jadi bego banget, ngapain dia keluar mobil dan milih lari hah!? Kenapa?! Lebih praktis naik mobil woy!

Ia Menuju rumah Midorima.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong ting tong!

"Midorima! Midorima!"

Seijuuro mengentak hentak kakinya dengan perasaan campur aduk

"KAZUNARI- _SAAAN_ "

Menggedor-gedor pintu dengan tidak tau malu. Seijuuro menjerit-jerit. Masalahnya kalo ni hewan mati, bisa jadi penyesalan seumur idup. Tsk! ini orang rumah pada tuli kali yak!?

Crek!

"APAAN GEDOR-GEDOR PINTU ORANG _NODAYO_!?"

Dengan setelan baru bangun tidur. Midorima Shintaro mencak-mencak. Dih, ilernya netes tuh bang.

"selametin dia plis" Seijuuro menyerahkan seekor rubah yang udah di ujung hela, napasnya putus-putus ditambah mulutnya megap-megap "plis ya?tolong banget! Biaya berapapun sok atuh, pokoknya selamatin dulu oke? Bye! Makasih ya!"

Dengan seenak udel, Seijuuro ngacir meninggalkan dirinya yang hanya bisa menganga. Ini maksudnya apa hah!?

.

Love life 7

.

"jadi? Aomine-kun?"

"hm?"

Kouki mengulas senyum lebar hingga kedua matanya melengkung indah.

"udah nikah?"

Uhuk!

Si Aomine Daiki terbatuk batuk. Tersedak kopinya. Kemudian melirik si mantan yang hanya haha hehe bukannya bantuin.

"ekhem, ya belum lah"

"kok belum?! Kamu tuh udah 28 tahun tau!"

Aomine tertawa melihat Kouki marah-marah. Kouki itu aneh, dirinya yang belum dapat jodoh ini malah di marahi bukannya dibantu mencari.

Seketika Aomine sadar dengan suasana sekarang. Di cafe, berdua, berbincang dan bercanda. Ia ingat betul kencan pertama mereka di cafe. Seperti ini. Kouki akan berceloteh dan ia akan membalas dengan canda.

Wanita itu sudah berubah. Dia jadi lebih feminim dan lebih punya _manner_. Namun masih secerewet biasanya.

"belum ada yang tepat. Lagian aku nggak mau buru-buru—"

"jadi perjaka tua baru tau rasa!"

"hei hei kau ini kenapa sih? Apa segitunya ingin melihatku menikah?"

Kouki cemberut. Ia hanya merasa bersalah,dia pikir Aomine memutuskannya karena sudah bosan dengannya nyatanya pria tan itu memutuskan karena tau dirinya akan dijodohkan,dirinya —Kouki—lah yang Meninggalkan Aomine sendiri sedangkan dia bersama orang lain. Melupakan komitmen komitmen yang pernah dirangkai bersama.

"tidak adil jika hanya aku yang bahagia"

Menompang dagu dengan telapaknya, Aomine melirik Kouki yang memandangnya sendu. Mengunyah _croissant_ nya hingga tuntas, kemudian ia balas memandang Kouki intens.

"menikah bukan satu-satunya cara menjadi bahagia, Kou"

"tapi—"

Aomine menggeleng "aku punya cara sendiri untuk mencari rasa bahagia Kou—dengarkan aku, ini takdir kau tau? Kau punya jalanmu sendiri dan aku punya jalanku sendiri. Kau sudah temukan jalanmu—ceritamu—jadi, lanjutkan. Jangan pikirkan aku oke?"

Kouki mengusap rinai dimatanya dengan lengan _cardigan_ "Daiki- _san_ , apa kau tidak kesepian?kau perlu seseorang untuk bersandar"

"akan kutemukan, tenang saja padaku" Aomine mengusap air mata Kouki dengan tisu "kau benar-benar jelek jika menangis—OW!"

Aomine memekik sakit begitu lengannya yang sedang berbaik hati mengusap air mata, dicubit begitu saja.

"oww astaga kau gorila seperti biasanya"

"kau ini!"

"bertindak anarkis bisa dikenakan pasal, nona cantik"

Kouki yang hendak memukul Aomine dengan sendok itu kini duduk kembali. Mendengus

"baiklah pak polisi bodoh"

Aomine tertawa.

Begini lebih baik. Mungkin ia masih ada sedikit rasa pada wanita itu. Tapi, ia sudah menyerah sejak lama. Kouki sudah memiliki ceritanya sendiri. Mungkin, Aomine memang sudah harus mencoba ikut memiliki _cerita_ , walau tak tau kapan itu akan benar-benar menjadi sebuah _cerita_.

.

Love life 6

.

Seijuuro duduk merenung di ruang tamu. Menunggu kepulangan istrinya. Sesekali melirik kotak mungil di nakas. Ia menghela nafas, mengusap-usap kepala sesosok rubah merah yang sedang mendengkur di pangkuannya. Samar kerincing terdengar dari _choker_ si peliharaan baru. Astaga Seijuuro ada-ada saja memberikan rubah _bell choker_.

Manik krimsonnya memandang pintu. Apa lazim bertemu teman hingga se sore ini?

Jujur, Seijuuro merupakan orang pen cemburu. Dia tidak suka kepunyaannya di sentuh sembarang orang. Tapi Kiyoshi- _san_ bilang, ' _hati-hati terlalu cemburu bisa bikin kamu jadi maniak loh hii serem'_. Seijuuro bergidik ngeri.

Pip!

Oh itu Kouki!

Klik!

...

...

Kouki masuk kerumah dalam diam. Suasana rumahnya hening. Seijuuro pergi? Tapi sepatu sama sendalnya ada kok.

"Sei- _kun_!?—hm?"

Kouki melihat kotak besar di ruang tengah. Alisnya menjengit, begitu melihat tulisan di tepi kardus. _Refrigerator_?. Haaah. Kouki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ini pasti ulah suaminya. Kemarin saja Seijuuro membeli _toaster oven_ , padahal mereka sudah punya _convection oven_. Dia sudah mulai bertingkah seperti bapak rumah tangga.

"Sei- _kun_!? Kalau kau tidak kemari aku akan mengemba—"

" _SURPRISE_ SAYANGKU!"

"!"

Kouki terlojak kaget begitu suaminya keluar dari kardus dengan beberapa balon kecil berterbangan.A...Apa-apaan ini?

"aku belum ultah loh"

"hehe bukan ultah kok—kemari mendekat" ujar Seijuuro yang saat itu tidak bisa bergerak karena masih di dalam kardus. Butuh perjuangan untuk masuk ke kardus.

Kouki menurut dan mendekat.

Seketika suara lengking mengagetkannya (sekali lagi)

"WOWIE!"

Jerit Kouki begitu melihat seekor rubah di gendongan Seijuuro. Sedangkan Seijuuro hanya bisa terkekeh. Pandangan istrinya berbinar ketika melihat makhluk itu menggerak-gerakkan telinganya.

"suka?mau coba pelihara?"

Kouki mengangguk cepat, mengambil alih si rubah dan menggendongnya gemas. Wow bulunya lembut, ah akhirnya dia punya peliharaan.

"Buncha sayang hati-hati, kakinya masih terluka" ujar Seijuuro berusaha keluar dari kotak kardus dan nyaris kejengkang.

"eh?ahh maafkan aku"

Kouki mengusap-usap lembut si rubah yang _so damn lucky_.

Merasa agak tersisih. Seijuuro memeluk Kouki dari belakang. Menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu istrinya. Sesekali mengecup ringan tenguk dan pipi gembil si empunya.

"Buncha?"

"hmm?"

" _Chu_ ~"

Kouki berbalik. Menatap Seijuuro dengan pandangan ' _apa anak ini sakit_?'

" _Chu_ ~ buncha~"

Kouki tertawa mendengar nada manja yang sangat jarang sekali itu, kemudian mengecup bibir Seijuuro singkat.

"Terimakasih atas hadiahnya. Apa hari ini ada yang special?" tanya Kouki yang masih terperangkap diantara dua lengan kokoh Seijuuro.

Seijuuro menggeleng "aku bahkan belum memberikan hadiahku" ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari ke nakas mengambil sesuatu.

"ah!" kembali dengan cengiran lebar yang oh _so Out Of Character_ sekali.

Kotak beludru biru itu terlihat elegan dengan ukiran sewarna emas. Kouki kembali dibuat bingung, apa hari ini benar-benar hari yang _special_?apa dia melewatkan sesuatu?. Kouki memandang Seijuuro yang sedang terdiam.

"Sei- _kun_?"

"ekhem...jadi, akhir-akhir ini aku agak resah" Seijuuro mulai berdialog sendiri " aku mulai resah ketika melihat isi ponselmu, tentang kau dan Aomine Daiki" Kouki melotot mendengar suaminya, namun hanya diam karena pasti masih ada hal lain yang perlu disampaikan "aku mulai curiga padamu, karena yang kutau Aomine itu mantan kekasihmu. Dia bahkan menelpon-mu diwaktu hendak tidur. Setiap malam aku terus membayangkan kalau...kau akan pergi dariku dan memilih bersamanya lagi. Aku cemburu melihat interaksi kalian...apalagi setelah tau kalian akan ketemuan" Seijuuro menyentuh punggung tangan Kouki yang sedang mengelus pipinya.

"Sei- _kun_..."

"tapi...aku berpikir. Diriku sendirilah yang membuat ragu. Maaf telah meragukan perasaanmu, maaf karena telah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak—"

Kouki meletakkan peliharaan barunya di sofa, kemudian kembali dengan memeluk suaminya

"Sei- _kun_...tak apa cemburu. Itu manusiawi. Kau juga punya hati dan perasaan. Wajar jika merasa cemburu, aku tidak keberatan"

"aku takut Aomine merebutmu kembali!"

"pftt hahaha!" tawa lepas itu keluar dari bibir Kouki yang tentu saja membuat Seijuuro terkejut. Apanya yang lucu? "Sei- _kun_ sayang, Daiki- _san_ bukan orang seperti itu. Dia melepasku sepenuhnya, dia bilang ' _kau sudah punya ceritamu sendiri'_ , jadi jangan khawatir oke?dia orang baik" Kouki mengusap pipi Seijuuro, pria dewasa itu sedang merengut sekarang. Agak merasa bersalah menuduh si Aomine yang tidak-tidak.

"aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud. Apa menurutmu si Aomine itu memaafkanku?"

Tiba-tiba Seijuuro bersikap anomali. Dia seperti bukan Akashi Seijuuro! Ah apakah dia kerasukan?.Tidak tidak, inilah Akashi Seijuuro yang sebenarnya jika merasa bersalah.

"Aku yakin dia akan memaafkanmu sayang dan...Aku memaafkanmu karena aku yakin itu karena kau sayang padaku, kau takut kehilanganku. Benar?"

Seijuuro mengangguk. Memeluk erat Kouki. Takut seakan wanita-nya akan pergi dan tak kembali. Menghirup aroma lily untuk meyakinkan bahwa itu benar-benar Koukinya.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"aku juga minta maaf karena tidak bicara tentang hal ini padamu"

Menepuk-nepuk punggung suaminya, Kouki mengangguk angguk puas. Sesekali mengusap surai sewarna camelia yang seringkali jadi korban jambakannya.

"jadi dimana hadiahku?"

Seijuuro berdiri tegap, membuka kotak beludru yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"permintaan maafku"

"wow...kau...serius?" tanya Kouki seraya menunjuk isi kotak tersebut.

Ada dua pasang gelang rantai disana, kilauan _white gold chain_ disertai _nameplate_. Di _nameplate_ tersebut ada masing-masing nama keduanya, dan jangan lupakan _sapphire_ mungil di tepi kanan _nameplate_.

Kedua manik Kouki berbinar. Ini sepasang gelang yang ia lihat di toko pinggir jalan. Waktu itu ia pernah meminta ini namun suaminya menolak karena ' _kau mudah bosan'_ dan ' _oh ayolah akan lucu jika aku pakai gelang'._

Sigap Kouki mengambil satu gelang yang memiliki ukuran lebih panjang kemudian memakaikannya pada Seijuuro. Seijuuro tidak menolak, dia tersenyum. Balik memakaikan.

"terimakasiiih banyak Sei- _kun_ , _Te amo tanto_ " ujar Kouki manis sembari mencuri kecup dari Seijuuro. Yang dibalas pelukan erat dan kecupan di dahi.

" _Yo también te amo_ , Buncha"

Mulai sekarang, apa yang harus keduanya lakukan adalah membangun, menjaga dan mempertahankan kepercayaan satu sama lain. Karena cinta tanpa kepercayaan itu...tidaklah akan sempurna.

.

Love Life 7

.

"Tetsuya...buka pintunya"

"SIAPA YA?"

"sayang..."

Taiga menghela nafasnya. Sudah 3 jam dia mendekam diluar. Tetsuya tidak mau membukakan pintu. Jujur kali ini dia yang salah (kali ini? _bullshit_ ). Setelah mengantar Seijuuro bukannya pulang dia malah _join street basketball_. Lupa kalau dirumah Tetsuya lagi bersih-bersih. Padahal dia janji bakal balik setelah antar Seijuuro.

"sayang buka pintunya, ini aku Taiga—suamimu"

"ah maaf suamiku bukan orang yang suka ingkar janji"

Taiga tertohok dengan ucapan Tetsuya. Oh ayolah, lupa itu manusiawi.

"Kagami Tetsuya, aku minta maaf"

"HAH?kau tadi bilang apa?telingaku tersumbat"

Di dalam rumah, Tetsu sudah menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Dia benci orang ingkar janji.

" _Babe_ , disini dingin"

Tetsuya melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30 sore. Ia mendekat pada daun pintu.

" _password_ "

" _Babe, door lock_ kita tidak pakai _password_ "

"aku akan buka pintunya jika kau bisa menebak _password_ nya"

Mengetuk ngetukkan keningnya di pintu sembari memencet tombol _intercom_. Berpikir tentang _password_ yang memungkinkan untuk memberinya akses masuk.

"1011"

 _"invalid password_ "

Suara Tetsuya bak suara mesin intercom.

"Nigou"

 _"invalid password_ "

"sayangmamapapa123"

"bodoh... _invalid password_ "

Mempertemukan pipinya dengan si putih tulang yang dingin. Taiga meringis.

"beri aku _clue_ , _babe_ "

"hal yang paling kusuka"

Taiga berdiri tegap. Ia semangat. Begini saja sih gampang!

Dengan percaya diri dia bicara di depan interkom

" _vanilla shake_ "

" _invalid password_ "

Senyuman Taiga memudar, digantikan dengan alis bertaut.

"novel"

" _invalid password_ "

"lelaki korea-mu!"

"hmm _...invalid password_ "

Sejenak ia berpikir kemudian menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"uang!"

 _"..Invalid password_ "

"bohong! Mana ada orang yang tidak suka uang— _babe_ ayolah buka pintunya"

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan Tetsuya yang merengut. Ada bekas jejak air mata disana. _Oww dia menangis._

Menarik nafas, Tetsuya bicara dalam satu hembusan " _password_ nya Kagami Taiga"

Eh?

"kau bahkan tidak tau apa yang paling kusuka!"

Taiga tersadar dan segera memeluk Tetsuya yang meronta

" _how sweet,darling_ "

Memukul dada bidang suaminya, Tetsuya menunduk "aku membencimu"

"hm aku tau, aku mencintaimu. Maaf ingkar janji" Taiga mengelus pipi ranum tersebut, menatap manik lazuardi intens sebelum meraup bibir mungil Tetsuya. Melumatnya sayang "aku tidak akan mengulanginya" ujarnya sebelum beralih mengecup kening, hidung dan pipi Tetsuya.

"janji?"

"aku berjanji _babe_ "

"baiklah... aku maafkan jika kau tidur disofa malam ini"

Tetsuya meninggalkan Taiga yang _jaw drop_ tidak percaya.

"oh ayolah Tetsu~"

Buru-buru Taiga mengunci pintu.

Ia mengejar Tetsu hingga kamar dan memeluk wanita yang lagi ngambek itu erat. Mengecupi pucuk kepala yang mengelitik.

Tetsu berbalik. Mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Taiga yang memelas padanya.

"cium aku satu juta kali lalu aku akan memaafkanmu"

Menahan nafasnya begitu melihat istrinya bersemu dan meminta sesuatu yang _so cutee_!. Taiga melebarkan senyumnya.

 _"how cute my_ Tetsu~"

Grep!

"ah hei kau mau apa?!"

" _juuuumpp!_!"

BRUUUK!

Keduanya terbanting di atas kasur (yang untung saja kuat). Taiga memeluk Tetsu sekan tengah memeluk bantal, beberapa kali meringis karena menahan sakitnya cubitan manis dari istrinya. Mengecupi kening si _blunette_ hingga satu juta kali (niatnya).

"harus satu juta kali loh ya"

" _yes your highness_ ~"

Tetsuya terkekeh kecil. Begini sudah cukup untuknya. Dia bahagia dengan hidupnya yang—Tetsuya terdiam. Teringat dengan apa yang ditinggalnya.

"Taiga- _kun_?"

" _yes_ _babe_?"

"bagaimana kalau kita jemput dia?"

Suasana _hectic_ tadi berubah hening. Mereka saling lirik.

"apa maksudmu?"

Kedua pipi Tetsu ditangkup. Kedua manik mereka bertemu. Mencari keseriusan satu sama lain.

"dia sudah berusia 4, aku takut dia tidak mengenali kita"

Taiga merenung. Benar. Dia ditinggalkan ketika masih usia 6 bulan.

"aku akan bicara pada _Granny_. Bersabar oke?"

Tetsu mengangguk. Menyembunyikan dirinya dalam pelukan Taiga. Akan bertambah sempurna jika dia disini.

Tetsu tidak sabar.

Love Life 6

TBC

Preview of next chapter

"hari ini sepi banget, oh!—Grace! Ayo kita berpetualang!"

.

"Kouki! Oi Kouki!—astaga dia bahkan tidak bawa hpnya!"

.

"Irene, who's they?"

"oh c'mon little monster, they're your mama and dada"


End file.
